Las cosas siempre pasan por una razòn
by guadalupedigimon
Summary: Esté es un corto fanfic YURI. Leer bajo advertencia la pareja de RukixIzumi, en un mundo descubrir la verdad sobre tú pareja le ayudara a saber a Izumi quien es su verdadero amor.../-Para él mi amor no era más que la clave para un auto nuevo-/.../-¡¿UNA APUESTA?..hare pagar al idiota de Akiyama por hacer llorar a Izumi-/.../-Te amo desde...-/
1. Chapter 1

_**DIGIMON **_

_**LAS COSAS SIEMPRE PASAN POR UNA RAZÓN.**_

_**IZUMI (ZOE)XRUKI(RIKA)**_

_**Summary: . Descubrir la verdad sobre tú pareja le ayudara a saber a Izumi quien a estado ahí para ella y aquien le pertenece su corazón... / - Para él mi amor no era más que la clave para un auto nuevo. - /... ./ - ¡¿UNA APUESTA!?..hare pagar al idiota de Akiyama por hacer llorar a Izumi.- /... / - Te amo desde... se es un pesimo resumen. Pero denle una oportunidad.**_

_**Digimon no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo, si fuera mio, Ryo Akiyama no apareceria en ninguna temporada.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Esté es un corto fanfic YURI. Sobre la pareja de Ruki x Izumi, en un mundo alterno si no te gusta este tipo de tematica salid de esta página.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 1: Por una oportunidad**_

_\- ¡Todo es tu culpa!. -_

_\- No se de que hablas, Ayamoto.-_

_\- Oh!, ahora te haces la desentida. Claro que sabes de lo que habló. Por tú culpa estamos en detención.-_

_\- Guarda silencio Ayamoto, que lo peor que estar en detención es estar contigo. -_

_-¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo Makino?, ¿Por qué me tratas así?. Lo único que e querido durante todo este tiempo es ser TÚ AMIGA.- _Gritó desesperada.

_-Yo no nesecito más amigos, y mucho menos de personas como TÚ - _Apesar de que su tono de voz era suave había remarcado la última palabra.

_\- ¿Pe...personas como yo? - _Repitio desconsertada - _¡Maldición Makino!, ¿Qué es lo que te hize para que me trates de esta forma? -_

_\- Para empezar, seguir hablandome. Callate ya Ayamoto - _Exigió aburrida colocandose sus audifonos over ear, subiendole todo el volumen a su música, poniendo sus pies sobre la paleta de su butaca, cerrando sus ojos y colocando se manos atrás de su nuca.

La rubia al ver que era ignorada completamente, prefirio tomar asiento en su butaca, por más que lo intentara, siempre era lo mismo, siempre esa pelirroja la trataba indiferente.

Y lo peor de todo es que no entendía porque ella -la lider de las porristas, la chica más hermosa de todo el colegio y novia del mariscal de campo Ryo Akiyama rogaba por una amistad, cuando -casí- todos la querian. A pues eso era facíl cuando la mirada de ella choco con la oji-violeta de la pelirroja, algo dentro de su estomago se removio de una manera que nunca antes en su joven vida lo había hecho y desde ese momento había decidido que tenía que hablarle y llegar a conocer a esa misteriosa pelirroja. Sin embargo no fue lo que ella esperaba, para nada lo que ella esperaba, en el mejor de los casos cada vez que intentaba hablarle la pelirroja decía un comentario indiferente y se daba la vuelta en los peores la ignoraba deliberadamente y la dejaba hablando sola y cuando por primera vez se había dado por vencida en algo que realmente quería, el destino o una fuerza mayor las unía en detencion.

Eso debía ser una señal ¿No? que le decia _"No te rindas, ella sedera". _

Miro su reloj, aun faltaba una hora y media para que la profesora Hikari Kamiya regresara a decirles de que era su castigo.

Vio de reojo a su compañera, seguía en su misma postura, a exección de que ahora movía sus rosados y apetesibles labios, tarareando una canción en silencio. Sintió sus mejillas arder por la repentina idea que cruzó por su mente. No en que pensaba, ella tenía novio, no tenía por que estar pensando en besar a una chica.

De repente la realidad la golpeó como una piedra y la palabra "chica" y "beso" resonó en su cabeza, asiendole eco por todas partes ¿Desde cuando deseaba besar a una mujer?.

Agitó fuertemente su cabeza, tenía que eliminar aquellos pensamientos, ella tenía novio, lo único que debería preocuparle era ser su amiga, sonrió para si misma, pero no duro mucho, porque la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos jovenes peliazules.

_\- Miren a quien tenemos aquí - _Mencionó él más alto de los dos. Tiene el cabello largo (que lo hace ver tan pero tan sexi *¬*) amarado en una cola de caballo y un paleacate azul con rayas amarillas que lo cubre, una camisa amarilla y sobre esta una chamarra azul rey abierta, un pantalón gris y unos convers negros.

_\- Oh pero si es la princesita Izumi-chan Koji - _Contestó, saboreando cada letra del nombre de la rubia. Tiene el cabello corto. Viste una camiseta de manga larga color carmesi y sobre este un chaleco verde, un pantalon cafe y unos convers negros.

Ambos chicos no notaron la presencía de la pelirroja quien de inmediato le bajo el volumen a su música y que sin que nadie lo supiera estaba muy atenta a lo que sucedía, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados mantenía el seño fruncido.

La rubia palidecio al verlos. Esos chicos no eran conocidos por ser unos santos en la escuela, además de que recuerda que su novio le advirtió que lo mejor es estar lo más lejos posibles de ellos. Se puso de pie y se coloco detrás de su banca. Su cuerpo temblaba, tenía miedo, claro que tenía miedo, esos chicos se acercaban peligrosamente a ella y ella solo podía retroseder.

_\- Vamos muñequita, esto solo te dolera un poquito -_Le dijo el tal Koji, golpeando su puño en su palma.

_\- ¿Qqué quieren de mi?-_ Preguntó nerviosa al chocar contra la pared.

_-¿Qué queremos de ti preciosa?- _Repitió mofandose en su cara Koji_\- Koichi di le a la princesita que queremos de ella-_

_\- Muy facíl muñequita, te haremos pagar por meter en problemas a nuestra jefa. -_ Dijo, al alzar su puño y dirijirlo hacia la rubia.

Ante esa acción Ayamoto solo cerro sus ojos y se cubrió con ambas manos esperando el golpe.

Espero...

Espero...

Y espero...

Pero el golpe nunca llego.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendio de ver la espalda de la pelirroja que delante de ella detenía el puño de Koichi con ambas manos.

_\- Ru...ki - _Mencionó perplejo Koichi quitando su puño y sorprendido de ver a a pelirroja ahí.

_\- Koji, Koichi, esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama.- _La peliroja, quien tenía sus auifonos alrededor de su cuello, negó con la cabeza ligeramente desepcionada y los gemelos sabían que estaban en problemas.

_\- Ve.. vera Ruki - _La mencionada alzo un dedo haciendo que callaran.

_\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - _Preguntó en tono autoritario, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y mirando a ambos con una mirada tan fria que hizo que los gemelos se estremecieran pero permanecierón firme.

_\- Ruki, nos enteramos que por culpa de la princesita estabas en problemas y nosotros veniamos a demostrarle que si se mete contigo se mete con todos nosotros - _Se defendió Koji.

Ruki les dirigió una última mirada, antes de moverse y sentarse sobre la paleta de una butaca, also su rostro, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y relajó su postura.

Ella sabía -más que nadie- que sus amigos, no habían ido con malas intenciones de lastimar -realmente- a la rubia, sino a defenderla, para que nadie se metiera con ella y la lastimara. Sin embargo se exponian a ser expulsados por su culpa y ella no lo permitiria. Después de todo eso era lo que hacían los buenos amigos.

Regreso su vista a los gemelos regalandoles una mirada llena de cariño y una pequeña sonrisa tan autentica que hizo que ambos chicos -y la rubia, cuyo corazón comenzó a latir- se sonrojaran.

_\- Chicos saben que eso no hace falta, soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme bien. Además, Ayamoto no tuvo nada que ver, todo fue un "accidente". Así que les pedire que se disculpen.-_

Ambos chicos la miraron con los ojos como platos, al igual que la rubia, quien aun no creía lo que sucedia y escuchaba "la estaba defendiendo", no supo porque pero su corazón dio un salto.

_\- Pe...pero Ruki...- _Koji fue el primero en reaccionar, pero lamentablemente para el fue interrumpido por la pelirroja quien levantandose de donde se encontraba sentada colocó cada mano sobre uno de los hombros de cada gemelo.

_\- Chicos no les estoy preguntando, les exigo que lo hagan -_

Los peliazules se dirigieron una mirada de desconcierno, para luego mirar asu amiga, quien todavia sonreia, lo cual los comenzaba a poner nerviosos, suspiraron derrotados, no había forma de negarle nada a la pelirroja.

_\- Esta bien - _Dijo Koji.

_\- Así se habla chicos - _Contestó, apartando sus manos y asiendose aun lado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

_\- Pero coste que lo hacemos por ti Ruki - _Dijo Koichi y ella solo asintió.

Ambos se miraron por última vez e hicieron una pequeña reverencia_._

_\- Sentimos los problemas que le me hemos causado Izumi-san -_Dijieron al unisonó, sorpendiendo a la rubia que solo asintió nerviosa.

\- _Ahora chicos sera mejor que se vayan a casa - _Llamó la atención de ambos chicos, que al momento de escuchar su voz se giraron a ella.

_\- ¡Eh! Ruki te esperam...- Intento decir Koji pero una vez más fue interrumpido por la pelirroja._

_\- No, no hace falta, todavia falta tiempo para terminar el castigo y no les hare perder el tiempo. Además su madre debe de estar por llegar, recuerden que hoy vuelven del viaje -_

_\- ¡Cierto! - _Dijieron ambos.

_\- Bien, que esperan ahí parados - _Dijo caminando hacia la puerta siendo seguida por los otros dos _\- Vayan con cuidado - _Abrió la puerta - _Me saludan a la señora Minamoto. -_

Koji se acerco a ella y deposito un pequeño beso su mejilla izquierda.

_\- Sabes que eres bienvenida en nuestra casa cuando quieras, a Oka-san le alegrara verte - _Concluyó al apartarse de ella.

_\- Lo se, una vez que tenga tiempo pasare a saludarla -_

Koichi se acerco a ella dandole un fuerte abrazo -cosa que por muy extraño que parezca molesto a la rubia, quien fruncio el ceño- y deposito un beso en su mejilla derecha, susurro unas cuantas palabras en su oido, sobresaltando a Ruki y haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran con un pequeño rubor.

Una vez se soltaron, Ruki le propino un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

_\- ¡Callate! -_

Koichi solo sonrio y le revolvio el cabello.

_\- ¡Eh! que no soy un perro.- _Reclamó con un fingido fastidio, apartando de un golpe la mano del menor de los gemelos.

_\- Lo se, te vemos mañana Ruki-chan - _Dijo al salir.

_**\- **__Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no uses el CHAN en mi nombre.-_

Koichi solo se encogió de hombros restandole importancia al asunto, sonrio inocentemente y corrio a alcanzar asu hermano.

Ruki los vió alejarse desde la puerta y sonrió, jamás se cansaría de ese par y de sus posibles riñas futuras. Suspiró, al darse cuenta de que aun tenía que entrar y encarar a la rubia le rogo a Kami-sama que el tiempo pasara más rapido para no estar sola con la Izumi.

Cerro la puerta y evito a toda costa mirar hacía la porrista que permanecia en el mismo sitio de antes.

Cuando se disponia a sentar y pensar que la rubia no le diria nada de lo sucedido, la voz de esta hizo que se detuviera.

_\- Ru...ruki..yo..etto gracias -_

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se esperaba que le agradeciera por defenderla, mordio su labio con fuerza evitando que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, no tenía por que sentirse feliz que le agradeciera, suspiró.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió.

Sus orbes violetas le dirijieron una mirada helada como el hielo que hizo estremecer a la rubia.

_"No sedas"_

Fue en lo único que penso antes de hablar secamente.

_\- No tienes nada que agradecerme Ayamoto, por que no lo hize por ti.- _Mintió descaradamente.

_-¿Eh?-_

_\- hah! Pensaste que lo hize por ti- _La señaló con una sonrisa burlesca -que no sentía- en su rostro_\- No me hagas reir Ayamoto, Yo... - _Se señaló así misma - _No haria nada por personas como tú- _Repitió la frase de antes, desviando la vista de inmediato por que sabía que si no lo hacía vería el rostro devastada de la rubia y no lo soportaría.

_"Ella es diferente"_

_\- Todos ustedes son iguales-_

_"Ella no es como ellos"_

_\- No valen la pena - _Terminó. Cuando se disponía a sentarse, no se espero que la rubia la sujeto de los hombros y la estrello contra la pared.

Ruki aturdida, pensaba en reclamarle pero, se quedo sin palabras al ver los esmeraldas de la joven cristalizados.

No. _¡No!_.

La había lastimado.

No quería lastimarla.

Lo único que quería era alejarla.

_-¡BASTÁ! - _Gritó Izumi furiosa _\- ¡Bastá!... ¿quieres...?- _Aflojó un poco el agarre, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja.

Ruki permaneció quieta, sabía que había metido la pata, espero a que la porrista se tranquilizara para que siguiera reclamandole.

Su corazón dolía, dolía mucho.

Realmente no quería lastimarla.

A ella no, a cualquiera otra, pero a ella no.

_"¿Por qué la amas?" - _Le preguntó aquella vocecita en su cabeza.

_"Por que la amo desde la primera vez que la ví."_

_"Tiene novio, a quien ama"_

_"Él le es infiel, no la merece."_

_"¿Y tú sí?"_

_"Yo... no la traicionaria, la amo más de lo que él la puede llegar a amar."_

_"Ella no te ma, lo ama a Él"_

_"Lo se y por eso duele."_

_"Alejala o te lastimara"_

_"¿Alejarla?, Lo e intentado desde que iniciamos el tercer año y la e lastimado."_

_"Alejala o tú lloraras"_

Ruki reprimió un suspiro era cierto tenía que alejarla.

Antes de intentar algo la rubia volvio a hablar, ahora más tranquila.

_-¿Por qué me odias?- _Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

_"No te odia, si supieras que te ama."_

La pelirroja prefirió no contestar a su pregunta.

_\- Sueltame -_

_\- ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi amiga? -_

_\- Sueltame - _La ignoró.

_\- ¡Hare todo lo que me pidas por ser tú amiga!- _Gritó de manera desesperada viendola a los ojos.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin quererlo habló.

_\- ¿Todo lo que te pida? -_

_" Te quiere a ti."_

-_Todo lo que quieras, solo...Solo dame una oportunidad -_ Le pidió un poco más segura aun sin apartar los ojos de aquellos violetas que la atraían.

Ruki la observo incredula no creía lo que escuchaba, podía pedirle cualquier cosa...

¡NO!

Apretó los dientes y la apartó de ella, camino unos cuantos pasos hasta que le dio la espalda.

_\- No quiero nada - _Sentenció.

_\- Solo dame una oportunidad _\- La rubia la sujeto de la muñeca.

Ruki mordió su labio, había tantas cosas que realmente queria pedirle, pero cada uno de ellos era deseos egoístas _¡Eso!. _Sonrió maliciosamente.

_-Tres cosas.- _Dijo al voltear a verla.

_\- ¡Eh! -_

_\- Primera _\- Alzo un dedo -_ Deja de ser novia del idiota de Akiyama-_

_-¿Qué...?-_

_\- Segunda - _Alzo otro dedo - _Se mi novia -_

La vio estremecerse y no pudo evitar sonreir, todo iba de acuerdo asu plan.

Decidió ignorar el mal sabor que le traía al hacer eso y continuó.

_-Y por último, quiero un beso _\- Su sonrisa aumento al verla sonrojar-_ Si no lo haces no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar ami -_

Nuevamente le dio la espalda, miro el suelo, se sentía como basura al pedirle todo aquello pero era la única manera de alejarla, sin hacerle tanto daño.

Ella se quedaría con todo el dolor.

_"Ella no lo va a dejar"_

_"Lo ama a él"_

Sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Lo entendía, ella no era nada como él.

Suspiro por lo menos ya no la...

\- _Acepto...-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:**

**Reencrito: 31-05-16**

**Matta ne~. XD (15/02/15)**

**(B.G.R.R)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Las cosas siempre pasan por una razón.**_

_**Izumi (Zoe) XRuki (Rika)**_

_**Digimon no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo, si fuera mio, Ryo Akiyama no apareceria en ninguna temporada.**_

_**Summary: Esté es un corto fanfic YURI. Leer bajo ADVERTENCIA. Sobre la pareja de Ruki x Izumi, en un mundo alterno .Descubrir la verdad sobre tú pareja le ayudara a saber a Izumi quien es su verdadero amor.../-Para él mi amor no era más que la clave para un auto nuevo-/.../-¡¿UNA APUESTA!?..hare pagar al idiota de Akiyama por hacer llorar a Izumi-/.../-Te amo desde... es un pesimo resumen. Pero den le una oportunidad.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Cualquier fan o admirador de Ryo Akiyama se le advierte que el seria bashing en varios capítulos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_\- Solo dame una oportunidad - La rubia la sujeto de la muñeca._

_Ruki mordió su labio, había tantas cosas que realmente queria pedirle, pero cada uno de ellos era deseos egoístas ¡Eso!. Sonrió maliciosamente._

_-Tres cosas- Dijo al voltear a verla._

_-¡Eh!-_

_\- Primera - Alzo un dedo - Deja de ser novia del idiota de Akiyama-_

_-¿Qué...?-_

_\- Segunda - Alzo otro dedo - Se mi novia -_

_La vio estremecerse y no pudo evitar sonreir, todo iba de acuerdo asu plan._

_Decidió ignorara el mal sabor que le traía al hacer eso y continuó._

_-Y por último, quiero un beso - Su sonrisa aumento al verla sonrojar- Si no lo haces no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar ami -_

_Nuevamente le dio la espalda, miro el suelo se sentía como basura al pedirle todo aquello pero era la única manera de alejarla, sin hacerle tanto daño. _

_Ella se quedaría con todo el dolor._

_"Ella no lo va a dejar"_

_"Lo ama a él"_

_Sintió una punzada en el pecho._

_Lo entendía, ella no era nada como él._

_Suspiro por lo menos ya no la..._

_-Acepto...-_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 2: La apuesta...**_

Ruki no creía lo que sus oidos acababan de escuchar, ella no podía haber aceptado ¿verdad?.

Volteó de inmediato para encararla.

_\- ¿Qué? -_

_\- ¡Dije que acepto! -_ Izumi dió un paso hacia adelante y Ruki retrocedió uno.

_\- Dejare a Ryo-kun... - _Dio otro paso._-... Sssere t..tú novia ...-_ Jugó con sus dedos nerviosa._\- ...Y...y...y yo te besare. -_

Ambas se sonrojaron violentamente.

Realmente escuchaba bien o todo aquello era una broma y ahora todos saldrían y se burlarían de ella.

_\- ¿Qué? -_ Preguntó de nuevo, nesecitaba escucharlo una vez más para creerle.

_\- Dije que hare lo que tú me pediste. -_ Izumi se acerco confiada a ella hasta quedar a escasos centimetros de distancia. Esta vez la pelirroja no retrocedió.

Ruki la miro sorprendida y claramente embobada mientras se perdía en aquellos hermosos esmeraldas que la miraban nerviosos y expectantes. Realmente lo había dicho. Eso significaba que al fin ella...

La pelirroja entrecerro los ojos ligeramente, colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de la rubia con su otra mano tomo delicadamente su barbilla y lentamente fue reduciendo la distancia entre ellas, la vio cerrar los ojos y entre abrir ligeramente aquellos delgados labios que tanto ansiaba, que tanto deseaba y la provocaban, su corazón martillaba como loco y temía por un momento que fuera a detenerse.

La besaría, lo haría, como muchas veces quiso hacerlo antes.

Sus alientos chocaron entre si solo un par de centimetros más y al fin cumpliría su deseo más anhelado...

_"Te estas aprovechando."_

Se detuvó a solo un par de cemtimetros, cerro los ojos, mordió su labios y cambio de dirección en cambio beso la frente de Izumi y le susurro en su oido.

_\- No te obligare a hacer algo que no quieres. - _Terminó apartandose de ella a una distancia moderada para no incomodar en el espacio personal de ambas. Le dirigio una mirada a la rubia y lo que pudo ver en sus ojos la densconserto. Una mezcla entre, confusión, sorpresa y...no eso que veía hay era ¿desilución ? realmente estaba viendo de más, de seguro solo era el reflejo de los suyos. Por que no había motivo por el cual Izumi estuviese desilucionada ¿o si?.

Le tendío la mano tratando de olvidar lo que vio en aquellos esmeraldas que tanto la confundían.

Izumi vio su mano un tanto confundida y luego vio a la pelirroja que tenía la vista en otro lado, evitando verla.

_-¿Tenemos un trato? -_ Preguntó un tanto ida en sus pensamientos.

_-Tenemos un trato.-_ Contestó sonriente al estrechar su mano con la de la pelirroja.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer castaña de unos 33 años.

_\- Chicas veo que han solucionado sus problemas -_ Les sonrio su sensei al cerrar la puerta tras de si y entrelazar sus manos sobre la altura de su pecho.

_-¿¡Eh!?- _

Ambas la observaron confundidas, su sensei solo señalo y ellas siguieron con su vista que era aquello por lo que la mayor sonreía, sus mano, aun unidas, se separaron al instante, desviando la mirada, sonrojadas y solo asintieron.

_\- Me alegra - _Vio el reloj que colgaba en la pared - _Aun quedan 20 minutos de su castigo, pero pueden retirarse de una vez ya que han arreglado sus problema -_ Camino hacia el escritorio, al llegar coloco cada mano en los estremos de este, entrecerro los ojos y las vio amenazadoramente -_ Pero si vuelven a hacer lo mismo las pondre a lavar todos los baños de la institución, a limpiar cada salón y les dejare trabajo extra que no las dejara ni respirar-_

Ambas se estremecieron, Ruki más disimulada que Izumi, no iba admitir que Hikari-sensei daba miedo cuando se lo proponía. Solo se limitarión a asentir.

_\- Bien pueden irse chicas, nos vemos mañana -_

**(...)**

Atras de la escuela se encontaraba una rubia recargada en la pared, esperando a su novio, vestia con una camisa de manga medio larga que le llega un poco más abajo de los codos de color azul con francas blancas, sobre esta un saco violeta y una falda de tablas del mismo color, medias blancas, zapatillas violetas fuerte y una pequeña diadema de color morado sobre su larga cabellera.

_\- Izumi-chan - _Gritó un moreno con traje de futbol americano y su casco en la mano aproximandose a ella.

_\- Ryo-kun - _Pronunció el nombre de su novio en un susurro al tenerlo frente de ella.

_\- ¿Sucede algo Izumi-chan? supe que estuviste en detención por culpa de la Makino - _Pronunció el apellido con rencor en su voz - _¿Te hizo algo?...¿Quieres que...?-_

_\- Ryo-kun yo tengo algo importante que decirte - _Lo interrumpió.

_\- ¿Qué sucede Izumi-chan? me estas preocupando - _Tiro su casco y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de lachica.

La porrista al sentir el contacto de su novio se alejo de él.

_\- ¿Qué pasa? - _Preguntó asustado.

\- _Yo...yo...lo siento -_ Dijo cabisbaja

_-¿Lo sientes?..¿Qué es lo que sientes?-_

_\- Lo ...lo... nuestro... - _Tragó grueso - _No puede seguir.-_

_-¿Qué?-_ Preguntó sorprendido con los ojos como platos.

_\- Yo... ya no quiero ser tú novia - _Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que la hizo sorprenderse y Ryo realmente creyo que hablaba en serio.

Izumi salio corriendo dejando al castaño en una especie de shock.

Lo había hecho, termino su relación de más de un año por una amistad -Pero en que demonios pénsaba, se recrimino mentalmente- ¿Porqué lo había hecho? era la única cuestión que ronbaba en su mente.

Que tenía esa pelirroja que la hacía actuar tan impulsivamente, solo por tener un poco de su atención, no era la primera vez que ella actuaba de esa manera solo para que la viera, pero nada funcionaba, hasta ahora se dijo, al fin había logrado tener una conversación sin tanta indeferencia de parte de la pelirroja.

Entonces ¿Por qué lloraba?.

¿Por qué demonios lloraba?

No debería estar saltando de felicidad tenía lo que quería desde que la conocío, ahora bien podrían ser amigas...

¿Amigas?.

Por donde lo viera, parecía que había tomado una decisión equivocada.

Entonces tenía que dar la vuelta y pedirle perdón a Ryo-kun, por eso y por sentirse desilucionada por no besarla.

¡Oh, no ella no podría hacer eso!.

Ella no solo destrozaría su corazón, si no, pisotearía su orgullo como "hombre", por -casi- engañarlo con una mujer.

Lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban, tal vez después la pelirroja le permitiría regresar con Ryo-kun, puede que estuviera siendo egoísta por desear tener como amiga a Ruki y mantener su relación aun con el castaño -aunque las cosas ya no fueran como antes (exaptamente desde que vio a Ruki) y sintiera que su relación ya estaba demasiado desgastada-, pero todos en el mundo eran por lo menos una vez egoístas...

Espera...

Ahora que lo recuerda, una de las cosas que le había pedido la pelirroja era en que ella se ...convertiera en su novia.

¡Oh!. No, nisiquiera se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería, solomente había aceptado por que vio una oportunidad de acercarsele, cuando todos en el colegio se enterasen de aquello, él sería el primer perjudicado.

Todo por su culpa.

Ahora que haría.

**(...)**

Recostada bajo la sombra de un gran arbol se encontraba una pelirroja pensativa, admirando las nubes que iban y venían a causa del viento, si por lo menos sus problemas pudiesen irse como las nubes.

Suspiro.

Lo que había sucedido en detención hace poco, la tenía confundida, realmente confundida.

Nada pero nada debío haber sido así, la rubia debía haberse negado y ella al fin estaría libre de esa molestía -más bien sola-. Mirando a su amor unilateral de lejos, siendo feliz -engañada- por alguien que no es ella (solo la parte de feliz).

Maldición, se sentía como una verdadera basura.

Ella no era la clase de persona que se aprovechaba de los demás por cumplir sus deseos egoístas y sin embargo ese día lo había sido. Se sentiría peor si Akiyama siguiera siendo su amigo, por lo menos no lo eran, desde tiempo atrás

Ahora lo único que podía era buscarla y decirle que olvidara aquello del trato que solo trataba de desacerse de ella.

No, claro que tampoco diría eso.

La haría llorar..._de nuevo_.-suspiro pesadamente- si no tuviera fuertes sentimientos por ella no le importaría.

De que hablaba, a ella no le educaron de esa manera, si su madre y abuela la escucharan la repremirian, ella es una Makino y toda Makino es respetable, por ser cortes, amable, maduras al actuar y con sentimientos -aunque no lo parezca- que ayuda a los demás cuando lo nesecitan -aunque ella y su madre tenían ciertas exepciones como la indeferencía y la madurez-

Tal vez debería irse a casa y pensar las cosas con más claridad para encontrar una solución.

Dirigio su vista al cielo, despejado, lo envidiaba realmente, suspiro, tomo su libro y lo metio en su portafolio a lado de ella, se levanto, dispuesta a irse, pero se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de la persona que ama en labios de la persona que le desagrada.

_-¡IZUMI-CHAN!-_

Tenía que irse, eso no tenía que ver con ella, entonces por que demonios se asomaba detras de los arbustos como una vieja chismosa.

Cuando vio a Izumi corriendo cerca -frente- de ella, escapando del mariscal de campo. Algo dentro de ella la impulso a salir de su escondite, cogerla del brazo y regresar a donde se encontraba. Posesionandose Ruki arriba de la rubia que se movia aterrada de bajo de ella tratando de safarce y de gritar, por no ser por que una de sus manos le tapaban la boca lo lograría, su otra mano estaba firme alrededor a su cintura.

_\- Shh, tranquila o te escuchara- _La rubia sorprendida dejo de moverse. Para notar que se encontraba bajo la persona por la cual había hecho aquello no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Estaban muy cerca.

_\- ¡IZUMI-CHAN! - _Escucharon de nuevo al castaño.

_\- IZUMI-CHAN -_

_\- IZUMI-CHAN~~¿Donde estas?-_

_\- Akiyama-kun ¿Sucede algo?- _Escucharon una nueva voz preguntarle.

Ruki abrio los ojos al reconocer a aquella joven castaña que acaba de salir de los sanitarios y ahora se limpiaba la manos.

¡Oh, no! esto no terminaría nada bien, si ellos...

_\- Megumi-chan, no has visto a Izumi-chan -_

_\- No - _Respondió con simpleza y un poco de desagrado en su voz acercandose al castaño- _¿Qué pasa? lo noto preocupado.- _Preguntó tocandole la mejilla

El castaño negó sujetando a la chica por la cintura acercandola a su cuerpo mientras ella pasaba los brazos alrededor de los hombros del oji-azul.

_\- No es nada importante, solo que la idiota de Izumi...- _

Izumi salto un poco al escuchar como era llamado por su ex-novio_, _sabía que se lo merecía, después de todo si que era una idiota.

Ruki por su parte fruncio el entrecejo, tenía suerte de que la rubia no podía ver lo que sus ojos veían.

_-...se atrevio a terminar conmigo, ¿Puedes creerlo?-_ Comentó dandose aires de importancia.

Ruki se reprimio de bufar con fastidio al escucharlo auto-alagarse así mismo, para concentrarse en lo que había escuchado...

_"Izumi se atrevio a terminar conmigo" _

Izumi había terminado su relación con Akiyama, lo había hecho, ¿Por ella?.

No pudo evitar sonreir, hasta que recordo que estaba siendo egoísta, la había echo llorar -suspiro abatida- realmente odiaba a su estupida consiencia.

Las mejillas deI Izumi adquirieron un tono rosa al sentir el calido aliento de pelirroja chocar contra su cuello y su cuerpo se tenso, solo esperaba que la oji-violeta no escuchara el latir de su corazón que no había dejado de palpitar desde que se encontraban en esa situación.

_\- Pues de verdad que es una idiota, mira que dejar a un bombón como Akiyama-kun, debe de estar loca - _Comentó con arrogancia, enredando su pierna derecha en la cintura de castaño que solo la acariciaba.

_-¿Verdad que si?, pero eso no es lo malo, yo pensaba terminarla de todas maneras, pero aun no e podido llevarmela a la cama y por culpa de eso perdere mi auto - _Se lamentó el castaño depositando besos en el cuello de la chica.

_\- Oh! la apuesta, la había olvidado y ...y que hara - _Enredó su pierna restante en la cintura del moreno.

_\- Pues, la hare ver que esta equivocada al dejarme, la conquistare de nuevo que caéra ante mis pies y después...- _Beso con brusquedad los labios de la castaña.

_\- ¿Después...?- _Preguntó agitada.

_\- Me la llevare a mi cama y hare que pida más, tanto más que me suplique y yo la terminare. - _Volvió a besarla.

_\- Ry...ryo-kun, aquí no vayamos a mi casa mis padres no estan - _Le susurró de manera seductora al oido la chica a lo que Ryo solo asintio.

Ruki espero a que los pasos y voces no se escucharan para soltar a la rubia, se sentó, sus ojos tapados por su fleco y su rostro rojo al escuchar aquella confesión, le estaba hirviendo la sangre, realmente no le importaba todo ese acto indesente que habían montado fuera de los baños, no lo que la estaba quemando por dentro eran esas simples dos palabras que desperaron un odio a Akiyama.

_Una apuesta_

_Una apuesta_

Apreto los dientes y enterro firmemente sus puños en el pasto.

_¡Una apuesta!_

Por dios! Sabía que ese idiota la engañaba pero esto...

_Una apuesta_

...superaba todo.

Como se atrevia ese arrogante a utilizar a la persona que ella ama para ganar un estupido auto, realmente que tenía en la cabeza, tenía ganas de "volver" a romperle la cara.

Pero lo mejor era tranquilizarce o de verdad iria tras él, tal cual cazador a su presa y de esa presa no quedaría ni rastros. Suspiro y froto sus cien no quería tener una jaqueca, volteo un poco y contemplo a Izumi, sentada mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo mientras lágrimas bajaban por su mejillas.

Sintío una punzada en el pecho.

Otra vez, otra vez, la veía llorar, odiaba verla llorar y no sonreir, por su culpa, todo era su culpa.

Sintío algo tibio bajar por su mejilla con dos dedos lo limpio y vio...

Lágrimas.

¡Estaba...llorando!.

¿Porqué...Porqué lloraba?.

Había algún motivo.

Claro que había algún motivo o puede que más, pero el más importante era que la persona a la ama desde el primer semestre de preparatoria, la que provoco que sus mejillas se tiñeran y que su corazón latiera, estaba justo delante de ella totalmente debastada.

Sin pensarlo la abrazo.

La abrazo fuerte, pero sin lastimarla, como si su vida dependiera de eso, la rubia no le correspondio pero tampoco se aparto, coloco su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Izumi y permanecieron así por más de diez minutos.

Ninguna hablo, ninguna se movio, cada una a su manera se tranquilizaba, sumergidas en sus pensamientos.

Por un lado Izumi no podía dejar de pensar en que todo lo que había vivido con Ryo fuera una farsa de mentiras, y el amor que le profesara fuera una ilusión ¿es que acaso a ella nadie la queria de verdad?, solo podían usar sus sentimientos para lo que nesecitaran, para una apuesta, ¿es que ella no merecía tener un final feliz como los cuentos de hadas?.

Por otro lado Ruki se recriminaba cada que podía, todo era su culpa, Izumi no debía enterarse así que ese baka le era infiel, esa no era manera de hacerlo, su sangre aun hervia enterarse de aquello fue un impacto "una apuesta", ella no tenía idea de aquello, si por lo menos lo hubiera sabido, ella...

_"¿Qué serías capaz de hacer?"_

...ella, por no verla llorar, hubiera echo cualquier cosa que Akiyama le pidiera, solo por verla feliz.

_"¿Aunque te pidiera dejar tú entrenamiento?"_

Si

_"¿Aunque te pidiera humillarte?"_

Si, cualquier cosa hubiera hecho, solo por verla sonreir, por que ella realmente la ama y por eso hara pagar a Akiyama por provocarle sus lágrimas.

Pero ahora, observo a Izumi aun recargada en su pecho y ella abrazandola, era lo más cerca que la podía tenerla, se sonrojo, estaba mal estar feliz por eso. ¿Qué harían ahora?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como su celular vibraba en el bolsillo de su cazadora negra.

Con cuidado lo saco, tratando de no mover tanto a la rubia.

Abrio los ojos de par en par tras leer el mensaje.

_De:Floreria la rosa_

_Señorita Makino se le informa que dentro de 15 minutos se cerrara la floreria, así que le pedimos, que pase a recoger su encargo_

_Posdata: Le recomiendo que no tarde mucho o la dueña se enojara._

Trago grueso, mentiria si dijiera que no la asusto esa advertencia, por una extraña razon, la mujeres de pelo castaño la aterraban y una vez ya había hecho enojar a su madrina -su rostro se torno azul y agito su cabeza- no era momento de recordar, hecho un vistazo a la hora las 5:05pm.

No podía creer que se le hiciera tan tarde con mayor razón el mensaje usualmente la floreria que frecuentaba cerraba a las 5:00pm. Si se daba prisa llegaría en menos de diez minutos y así evitaría un accidente.

Pero...

Una vez más vio a la rubia, que haría con ella, tampoco podía dejarla sola corria el riesgo de que se convirtiera en un zombie o que le pasara algo, se estremecio solo de pensarlo, ella no podria vivir sin verla -suspiro- la vida era más facil antes.

_\- Izumi.- _Susurró el nombre de la rubia sin apartar la vista de ella, acariciando un poco su brazo para llamar su atención - _Izumi, es tarde, tenemos que irnos.-_

La rubia no le respondio solo se puso de pie con la cabeza gacha, para ese entonces ya no lloraba, empezo a caminar alejandose de la pelirroja, quien solo veia su espalda alejarse, mordio su labio, cogio su portafolio con la mano izquierda y lo coloco en su hombro y la siguio, como un cachorro siguiendo a su dueña, sujeto la muñeca de la rubia provocando que se detuviera pero, la rubia no volteo a verla.

_\- Espera, por favor - _Guardó silencio y de repente se sintio timida -_ etto... yo...ti..tienes quien te lleve a casa-_

Ruki nerviosa e impaciente espero la respuesta, pero la oji-esmeralda solo nego con la cabeza.

_\- Yo...yo te llevare si gustas -_

Una vez más espero y la vio asentir, con una sonrisa Ruki la llevo al estacionamiento sin soltarle la mano.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, se pararon frente a una moto de color amarilla, con morado y simbolos del ying y yang en los costados ( los mismos colores que lleva Renamon;D), sobre está un casco de color azul.

Ruki solto la mano de la rubia para sacar las llaves de su cazadora y colocarlas en la moto, cogio su casco y con los nervio de flor en piel lo coloca sobre la rubia cabellera de Izumi. Aun con más cuidado le quita la bolsa de los utiles y la ato en la parte de atraz de su moto junto a su portafoli.

Dispuesta a subirse, volteo a ver a Izumi y se sonroja, olvidaba que la oji-esmeralda traía puesta una falda que está 10cm sobre sus rodillas, ve su moto y suspira, vaya tiene un problema nuevo.

Se quita el paleacate amarillo de su cuello y lo ato al rededor de su boca, se coloca uno lentes negro (que sabra dios de donde los saco...XD) cubriendo sus ojos violetas, subio el cierre de su cazadora tapando su blusa blanca de manga larga de color negra con un estampado de un corazon completo azul rey en el centro.

Volteo su cuerpo y quedo frente a la rubia, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al percatarse que la rubia de una manera mal disimulasda trataba de aguantarse la risa cuando la miro.

Es ella o la persona que ama se esta burlando en su cara ¿es ella? ¿verdad?, por que no se ve mal con el rostro cubierto por el paleacate y los lentes ¿verdad?... 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:**

**Reencrito: 31-05-16**

**Matta ne~. XD (**_**22-02-15**_**)**

**(B.G.R.R)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Las cosas siempre pasan por una razón.**_

_**Izumi (Zoe) XRuki (Rika)**_

_**Digimon no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo, si fuera mio, Ryo Akiyama no aparecería en ninguna temporada.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: POSIBLE LIME**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Nuestro tiempo juntas...**

Manejando por la autopista se encontraba Ruki con la cara roja y nerviosa, de no ser porque su cara estaba cubierta, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que está apuntó de desmayarse por toda la sangre que se le subía a la cabeza en ese instante y no era para menos ya que tener el cuerpo de la persona que ama en secreto muy -demasiado- pegado al de ella la ponía demasiado nerviosa, ahora realmente se arrepentía de haberla sentado delante para evitar el problema de su falda o tal vez no tanto porque por lo menos ningún pervertido la vería.

**(...)**

Minutos después Ruki salía de florería con un hermoso arreglo floral, con el paliacate en su lugar -alrededor de su cuello- y los lentes sobre el cierre de su cazadora.

_\- Muchas gracias Mimi-san - _Agradeció por tercera vez la pelirroja.

_\- Vamos Ruki para ya, no es necesario que me agradezcas tanto -_

_\- Pero...-_

_\- Nada de peros señorita - _La miró amenazante y Ruki trago seco - _Apuesto a que le gustaran mucho a Rumiko - _Cambio de tema al ver a su ahijada retroceder un paso.

Ruki ya más tranquila le sonrió y miro las flores.

\- _Tengo entendido que hoy regresan de su gira ¿no?, la saludas de mi parte - _Le dijo y Ruki solo asintió -_ Bien nos veremos luego, aún tengo que cerrar la florería -_ Termino al acariciarle el cabello a Ruki y regresar a la tienda.

_\- Hasta luego Mimi-san -_

Ruki regreso hacía donde se encontraba su moto estacionada con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció al ver a Izumi con la cabeza gacha, no se necesitaba ser genio para saber que aún seguía triste.

_"Maldito Akiyama"_

Necesitaba a ser algo para distraerla.

Miro a su alrededor y logro ver un café cerca de ahí, si dejaba su moto en ese lugar podrían ir caminando.

Camino hacía Izumi, ato las flores sobre los portafolios, le quito el casco a la rubia y con cuidado la ayudo a bajar de la moto.

_\- Ven - _Le tendió la mano

_\- ¿A dónde vamos? - _Habló por primera vez la rubia.

\- _Es una sorpresa - _Le guiño un ojo.

**(...)**

Sentadas en una dentro de la cafetería se encontraban Ruki e Izumi una frente a la otra esperando a ser atendidas.

_\- Buenas tardes, puedo tomar su orden _\- Dijo la voz de un hombre a lado de la mesa sosteniendo una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo esperando que hablaran sus clientes sin verlas.

Ruki al escuchar la voz de aquel sujeto, volteo a verlo.

_\- Motomiya-kun...-_

El peli-vino al escuchar su nombre alzo la vista encontrándose con una sonriente pelirroja.

_\- Oh! pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es la pequeña Ruki - _Le revolvió el cabello.

_\- ¿Pequeña?, tengo 18, no soy pequeña "viejo" -_

_\- Y yo no estoy viejo, estoy en mis mejores años de mi juventud -_

_\- Ya quisieras - _Lo miro con burla _\- Viejo -_ Daivis la miro desafiante.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron lanzándose rayitos con la mirada hasta que la risa de cierta rubia los saco de su batalla.

Ambos voltean a verla y la rubia al sentir la mirada sobre ella se puso nerviosa.

_\- Ah! pe... perdón-_

_\- Oh pero, ¿Quién es esta linda señorita? -_

Izumi se puso de pie eh hizo una pequeña reverencia y se presentó.

_\- Oh pero que respetuosa, Daivis Motomiya a su servicio -_

Ruki miraba la interacción de ambos con una vena saltada en su frente por alguna razón no le gustaba ser ignorada por esos dos -pero principalmente la rubia, que apenas le había dirigido un par de palabras y ahora hablaba como si nada con el dueño del ese lugar-

_\- Viejo nos tomaras la orden o vas a esperar que haga tú trabajo por ti _\- Le reclamó entre dientes interrumpiendo la charla que mantenían los otros dos.

Daivis la observo por unos segundos para sonreírle burlón.

_\- Haha, ya entiendo -_

_\- ¿Qué cosa? - _Preguntó irritada.

_\- Estas..."celosa" -_

Ese comentario provoco que ambas chicas se sonrojaran, que Izumi sintiera como mariposas se movían en su estómago y que Ruki lo mirara con los ojos y la boca abiertos.

_\- ¡¿Qué?! -_

_\- No te preocupes aquí el gran Daivis solo tiene ojos para su querida esposa Hikari-chan -_

_\- ¡¿Qué?! - _Repitió una vez más.

Daivis al ver que la pequeña pelirroja no dejaba de repetir la misma palabra decidió cambiar de tema con una sonrisa no sin pensar que se parecía a él cuando estaba como un adelecente enamorado de Hikari, no que aun no lo estuviera.

_\- Bien, ¿Qué van a pedir?-_

Ruki ya más tranquila solo señalo algo en el menú.

\- _Y un café -_

_\- Solo eso -_

_\- Vete ya -_

Daivis amplio su sonrisa y se marchó dejando a las dos chicas en un silencio incomodo, la pelirroja tomo asiento en donde antes, saco su celular y se lo tendió a la rubia que miraba con duda el aparato y a ella antes de tomarlo.

_\- Marcales a tus padres y diles que te quedaras a en casa de una amiga a dormir _\- Dijo sin voltear a verla solo observando atreves de la ventana.

_\- ¡Eh per...-_

\- _Solo hazlo - _Volteo a verla - _Por favor-_

Izumi la vio a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver su reflejo en ellos. Se puso de pie y antes de salir de la cafetería le dijo.

\- _Está bien, vuelvo enseguida -_

Ruki la siguió con la mirada, hasta verla desaparecer por la puerta de la cafetería.

_"Todo es mi culpa" _

_\- Ruki ¿Pasa algo? - _Preguntó Daivis al depositar un gran tazón de helado de diferentes sabores con chantichi, galletas cerezas y más sobre la mesa y una taza delante de la pelirroja con varios sobrecitos de azúcar.

Ruki lo miró unos segundos y suspiró.

_\- Nada, por lo que tengas que preocuparte, viejo -_

Daivis ignoro como lo llamo y tomo asiento delante de ella viéndola con una ceja alzada.

_\- Mentira, te conozco desde que usas pañales, así que habla _\- Golpeó suavemente la nariz de la pelirroja.

Ruki lo miro molesta por un momento mientras se sobaba la parte afectada.

_-¿Cómo...?-_Dudó unos segundos antes de continuar hablando_.- ¿cómo... reparas un corazón, cuando alguien lo ha lastimado?_

El peli vino la mira sorprendido, jamás se esperó una pregunta así aunque debió suponerlo porque se trata de su ahijada, se cruzó de brazos al cerrar los ojos por unos segundos.

_\- Tiempo, da le tiempo _\- Abrió los ojos - _El tiempo se encargara de reparar las heridas que tiene, y más si son del corazón._\- Daivis suspiro - _También no dejes aquella persona sola, hasta que creas conveniente de que lo a superado _\- Negó y una sonrisa triste adorno su rostro - _No, que dijo, nadie supera el dolor. _\- Su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica recordando a una cierta castaña llorando en sus brazos - _Pero puedes curarlo, puedes estar ahí para esa persona y no permitir que se hunda. _\- Acarició el cabello de la pelirroja en un toque fraternal al levantarse - _Sé que no te rendirás hasta lograrlo _\- Ruki lo miro sorprendida y un poco admirada por aquellas palabras, a veces tenía la impresión de que no solo hablaba por hablar. - _Suerte._\- Antes de marcharse le dijo algo que acabo con toda la admiración que le tenía_\- Con eso y con tú "cita".-_

\- _Ese viejo. _\- Susurró con un ligero tic en la ceja izquierda al ver a la rubia sentarse frente de ella tendiéndole su celular_-"Arigatou Motomiya-kun_"-lo toma y lo guarda

\- _Listo. _\- Dijo al alzar una ceja y ver un postre frente de ella pero no cualquier postre si no su favorito*¬*.

\- _Cómelo. _\- Ordenó Ruki dándole un tragó a su café sin azúcar.

La rubia frunció el ceño era la segunda vez que le ordenaba -a pesar de que en esta ocasión había un postre de por medio- desde que entraron a la cafetería y estaba harta.

_\- Tú...-_

_\- Por favor_...- Ante esto la rubia solo suspiro y comenzó a comer en silencio mientras un aura brillante la rodeaba por cada bocado que probaba.

_"Delicioso, me pregunto cómo supo que este helado es mi favorito"-_

Alzo la mirada dándose cuenta que Ruki la veía con un ligero rubor en las mejilla, al verse descubierta la pelirroja aparta la mirada viendo a la ventana.

_"Es taaan linda"_

\- _Lo siento. -_

La rubia la miro confundida.

_"¿Por qué se disculpa?"_

\- _Todo es mi culpa, perdona, por mi culpa lloraste -_

La rubia la miro un tanto confundida por lo dicho, hasta que comprendió el verdadero motivo por el cual se disculpaba.

\- _No es...- _Una vez más fue interrumpida

_\- Lo es, todo esto es solo culpa mía, si yo...si yo no te hubiera pedido aquello...tú no te habrías enterado así.- _Al ver que la rubia iba a preguntarle, prosiguió- _Si te preguntas si sabía que el idiota te engañaba, la respuesta es sí, la mayoría del colegio lo sabe_-

Izumi abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquella nueva información, eso significaba que sus amigas lo sabían y no le habían dicho nada. Un aura depresiva comenzó a rodearla. Como es que había sido tan tonta para no notarlo.

_\- Supongo que también te preguntas por que no te lo había dicho _-La rubia asintió y Ruki suspiro- _Fácil, pensé que no me creerías, apenas nos conocemos hace 3 meses..."Aunque yo te lleve amando desde antes"... y a él -_ Apretó su taza- _Desde primer año, era más que obvio que le creerías a alguien que ya conocías que alguien desconocido-_

Ambas guardaron silencio y Ruki solo pudo dedicarse a observar la calle, ahora si que tenía un motivo para odiar a Akiyama pero... el recuerdo de sus amigos con él jugando, riendo la invadió, les había prometido que trataría de solucionar las cosas para que todo fuera como antes, pero...apretó los ojos _"Una apuesta" _y los abrió, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por el recuerdo de Izumi llorando en sus brazos_, "De alguna forma te hare pagar",_ no se dio cuenta que una lágrima comenzó a bajar por su mejilla hasta que sintió como la rubia la limpiaba.

\- _No llores, Ruki-san, la culpa no es tuya, sino mía.- _Negó con la cabeza al ver que la pelirroja pensaba hablar- _La culpa no es de nadie...yo... solo...tratare de olvidarlo, borrón y cuenta nueva.- _Forzó una sonrisa.

Ruki la miro detalladamente.

_"Ella miente, no puede solo dejarlo pasar"_

A pesar de eso, la pelirroja trato de darle la razón.

_-Por qué no me ayudas a terminarme el...-_Le coloco la cuchara llena de Helado frente a su boca y Ruki sonrojada la metió a su boca-_ ...Helado.-_

**(...)**

Momentos después se encontraban en el estacionamiento, colocando una bolsa de pastelillos de fresa que Daivis le entrego antes de salir del establecimiento.

_\- Sube _\- Le dijo a la Rubia que solo se sonrojo _\- ¿Qué pasa?-_

_\- Sabes, puedo sentarme en la parte de atrás _-Sugirió colorada.

Ruki ante eso solo la observo de pies a cabeza provocando que la oji esmeralda se sintiera nerviosa, la pelirroja la miro a los ojos y le señalo a la falda mientras le sonreía burlona.

\- _Es vergonzoso de la otra forma _\- Susurró avergonzada haciendo un mohín y tratando de estirar su falda.

Ruki solo suspiro dándole la razón, así que solo se quitó su cazadora y se la entrego, desviando la vista sonrojada.

\- _Enrédala en tú cintura. - _Dijo al colocarse los lentes de sol y subirse a la moto.

Izumi la vio sorprendida para luego acatar la orden de la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

**(...)**

Enfrente de la residencia Makino, Izumi y Ruki se estacionaron, la primera no dejaba de observar el lugar asombrada no imaginaba que la pelirroja viviera en una mansión y que no fuera como algunas de sus "amigas" que les gustaba presumir por todo lo que tenían. Y la segunda -con su cazadora puesta- trataba de abrir la puerta de su hogar mientras maniobraba las cosas que traía encima, las flores, los bolsos de colegio y la bolsa de los pastelillos -la cual la traía bien sujeta en la boca-. Izumi la veía con una gota de sudor en su nuca se había ofrecido a ayudar a la pelirroja pero esta se había negado rotundamente.

Al fin lograrlo, Ruki dejo pasar primero a la rubia al recibidor, esta solo escucho un "con permiso" por parte de la rubia mientras colocaba un par de pantuflas para que la Rubia se las colocara.

Caminaron hasta la sala, cuando la pelirroja se detuvo, suspiro, escondiendo las flores tras su espalda, tomo aire y hablo un poco fuerte -ya no tenía la bolsa en su boca-.

\- _Estoy en casa Oka-san, Oba-san.-_Y como si las hubiera invocado, hicieron presencia 2 señoras una de 34 rubia y una de 59 castaña.

\- _Bienvenida cariño _\- Mencionarón las dos al unísono.

La castaña le quito la bolsa de los pastelillos a Ruki de la manos, quien le agradeció con un cabeceo y antes de que alguna de las mayores digiera algo...

\- _Bienvenida a casa Oka-san _\- Le tendió el arreglo floral - _Espero que tuvieras un buen viaje_\- La rubia mayor vio enternecida a su hija que aunque esa escena siempre se repetía cuando ella volvía de algún viaje siempre la hacía en extremo feliz, así que se abalanzo contra su pequeña dándole un enorme abrazo mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de una Ruki un poco avergonzada por todo el cariño que recibía por parte de su madre.

_\- Pero quien es esta linda señorita -_

Madre e hija se separaron para observar a una Rubia nerviosa.

_-Yo..etto..Es un gusto mi nombre es Ayamoto Izumi - _Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

_\- Es un placer soy Seiko abuela de Ruki-chan y ella es mi hija Rumiko.- _Señalo a la rubia que la analizaba de pies a cabeza provocando que se pusiera más nerviosa-_ Rumiko no la mires así, la estas asustando-_

La rubia miro a su hija provocando que tuviera un mal presentimiento de que algo malo iba a sucederle.

_\- Sabes Ru-chan...-_

_\- ¿Qué pasa? - _Preguntó nerviosa.

_\- Es tal como la describiste ...-_Todas la miraron curiosa y la pelirroja no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al saber de qué hablaba su madre.

_"Oh, no ella no ira a decir..."_

_\- Una hermosa señorita con cabello color de oro, ojos preciosos como un par de joyas, y una brillante sonrisa que deslumbra aún más que los rayos del sol-_

_"-...Lo dijo..."_

Al terminar su pequeña descripción Rumiko.

La rubia menor se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza apenada no es como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que le digan lo linda que es pero nada se compara con esto.

Ruki estaba que echaba humo por las orejas de la vergüenza que le causo que su madre estuviera revelando cosas que le había contado tiempo atrás y se hacía la nota mental de no contarle nada comprometedor que pudiera usar en su contra en algún futuro.

Y Seiko...ella se estaba divirtiendo de lo más lindo al ver como su hija avergonzaba a su nieta inconscientemente delante de la persona que le gusta y sacando algunas fotos con su telefono celular para recordar ese hermoso momento (más bien para avergonzar ahora ella a su nieta jijiji...XD).

_\- No me digas, no me digas.-_Dijo una entusiasmada Rumiko.

Ruki miro a su madre curiosa, preguntándose si iba a decir algo que pudiera avergonzarla aún más.

_\- ¿Ya le pediste que fuera tu novia?...*w*- _Preguntó emocionada.

/°/°/ Y Ruki se sonrojo aún más si era posible. (Pobre jajajXD)

_"Tenías que preguntar ¿verdad?/¬/¬/"_

_\- ¡OKA-SAN! - _Gritó avergonzada, apunto de un colapso nervioso.

_\- ¿No lo has hecho?- _Preguntó, fingiendo estar desilusionada, provocando que a Ruki -quien no noto la mala actuación de Rumiko- se le pasara la poca molestia con su madre para reprenderse por causarle tristeza, no sabía que decirle.

_-Yo...-_Trató de explicarse pero la voz de la rubia menor la interrumpió.

_\- Hoy lo hizo - _Todas posaron la mirada en la ojiesmeralda - _Por eso llegamos tarde Ruki-chan hizo que nos metiéramos en problemas y me lo pidió en detención que fuera su novia-_

Ruki la miro ingenuamente y la rubia le sonrió con malicia.

_-Fue taaan romántica.- _Dijo soñadora, colocando las manos sobre su pecho y suspirando.

Provocando que las mayores lanzaran un awwww.

Y que la pelirroja tuviera un tic en el ojo, ella no era romántica, y la rubia mentía por que no era novias, aunque técnicamente ella si le hubiera pedido en detención -por medio del trató- que fueran novias, muy dentro de ella pedía a gritos que no estuviera diciendo aquello por eso, pero sabía que no era así.

_\- Esa es mi hija/nieta. - _La alabarón las mayores orgullosas y ella aun sonrojada les dio una sonrisa torcida, por lo menos su madre y abuela parecían felices y ella no les quitaría eso.

Durante la cena las cuatro comieron tranquilamente, platicando alguna que otra anécdota que avergonzaba a la pelirroja que lo único que quería en ese momento era que la tierra se la tragara.

**(...)**

Ruki e Izumi se encontraban en la habitación de la primera, ya que por una inocente sugerencia de Rumiko, les había dicho que por ser pareja podrían dormir juntas pero por supuesto que había agregado el _"solo dormir" _con una sonrisa pícara y la pobre pelirroja se cuestionó si ese día era especialmente para molestarla. Antes de que la rubia digiera algo la pelirroja se adelantó.

-_Gracias por lo de haya abajo, _\- Agradeció sin verla.

_\- No hay de que, pero...- _Dudó y Ruki se dirigió a su closet - _Lo que dijo Rumiko-san _\- Ruki se congeló en el acto - _Tú...tú en verdad le dijiste esas cosas._-

Ruki nerviosa le entrego un juego de piyama de color azul.

\- _Puedes tomar una ducha primero yo iré después hehe. _\- Fingió no a ver escuchado lo que la rubia mencionó.

_\- Ru-chan...-_

La pelirroja se sonrojo ante el mote cariñoso que solo usa su madre en ella y observo a la rubia nerviosa quien solo le dirigía una gran sonrisa.

\- _En realidad...- _Se rasco la nuca, pensando en que lo mejor que podría hacer para librarse era fingir demencia pero al ver que la rubia la miraba con ojos e cachorro sabía que estab perdida, bajo los hombros derrotada y suspiro pesada_\- Bueno...yo...yo si le dije todo eso- _Agacho la cabeza avergonzada_\- Oka-san y Oba-san saben de... de mi orientación sexual...y bueno a ellas no les importa eso.-_

Ruki no levanto la cabeza para no ver el desprecio o asco en la mirada de la rubia, solo se dedicó en ver sus tenis como si fueran lo más importante el mundo esperando algún comentario mordaz -como los que ha escuchado- por parte de la rubia, pero en cambio dijo algo que tenso su cuerpo e hizo que una gran furia creciera en su interior.

_\- Y tú padre... lo sabe.-_

_\- Está muerto._\- Dijo secamente.

Izumi se arrepintió de haber preguntado aquello, ella solo deseba saber más sobre la pelirroja, lo de su orientacion sexual ya lo sospechaba por la forma en que su madre hablaba al hora de avergonzar a Ruki.

_\- Ah!...yo...yo lo siento...no era mi...mi intención dec...- _Ruki la cortó.

_\- No, no te disculpes _\- Suspiro - _No es que realmente este muerto, sino que para esta familia ese señor lo está._\- Vio la cara sorprendida de la porrista y decidió continuar- _Desde que gracias estuve apuntó de perder a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida._\- Ruki camino directo a su cama se sentó en ella y miro el suelo-_ Por eso odio los engaños...-_

Silencio...

Solo fueron unos segundos en los que Ruki se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y levanto la cara para ver el rostro decaído de la rubia, iba a tratar de componerlo pero antes de decir alguna palabra la oji-esmeralda habló.

_\- Yo...entrare a ducharme.- _Y con eso la porrista se encerró en el baño.

La pelirroja dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, dejando sus pies sobre el piso, coloco su brazo sobre sus ojos cubriéndolos de la luz y sonrió con tristeza...

_-Vaya que soy una idiota...- _Se dijo así misma con burla y enojó, como se le ocurría decir la palabra engaño cuando la rubia acababa de pasar por uno, así, solo a ella se le ocurría echarle más sal a la herida cuando la rubia ya ni pensaba en eso y ella viene y lo recuerda, ahora tendría que pensar en alguna otra forma de animarla...

Además porque le contó lo que su supuesto intento de padre le hizo a su madre, cuando solo las personas más cercanas a su familia sabían que ese señor la había engañado con su mejor amiga y si eso no le bastara pisoteó sus sentimientos y la humillo ante aquellos que se hacían llamar sus amigos, ese día Rumiko había sufrido un verdadero colapso nervioso y tuvo que estar internada por meses en el hospital, aunque después de aquella tragedia pudo reconocer aquellos que realmente eran sus amigos y no solo estaban con ella por su fama como super modelo.

Ruki en especial no quería pasar por algo así solo para saber quiénes en verdad eran sus amigos, por eso no intentaba incluir a nadie más a su grupo, porque ella confiaba en ellos ciegamente, Takato y Jenrya (amigos de la infancia que conoció en primaria y por desgracia a Akiyama), Juri y Alice (Novias de los ya mencionados) y como olvidar a los gemelos Koji y Koichi que aunque los conoció ingresando a la preparatoria les cogió un gran cariño y comparten horas de practica -junto a Jenrya y Takato- en el dojo con Yamato-sensei.

Suspiro.

Recordar viejos tiempos siempre la ponía nostálgica, su respiración se comenzo a ser pausada y sus ojos pesaban si seguía así se quedaría dormida y no se le ocurriría algo para animar a la porrista, pero no estaría del todo mal después de todo ese día había sido demasiado problemático...

...-

...-

...-

Aunque ya estuviera medio dormida pudo sentir como algo se subía sobre su estómago, pero no le dio importancia, porque lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar. Y por eso no abriría los ojos.

_\- Ruki-san... - _Escuchó una voz cerca de ella, llamándola.

Ruki solo hizo gestos molesta por la interrupción pero no hizo nada por abrir los ojos.

_\- Ruki-san. Abra los ojos.- _Escuchó la misma voz en su oído como un suave y delicado susurro que la hizo estremecer.

Con pesadez quito su brazo sobre sus ojos y comenzó abrirlos lentamente, tratando de ver claramente a la figura delante de ella.

Lo primero que vio fue una cara cerca de ella, pudo apreciar las mejillas sonrojadas, una pequeña sonrisa en unos delgados labios, una pequeña nariz y un par de ojos esmeraldas brillantes viéndola con atrevimiento, un cabello rubio que caía como cascada por los hombros de aquella persona, lentamente fue bajando la vista viendo un delgado cuello, más abajo una toalla que cubrían parte de unos pechos y una parte de los muslos, fue ahí donde noto que lo que estaba en su estómago no era algo sino alguien, y ese alguien está sentada sobre de ella con sus piernas en ambos lados, no pudo evitar bostezar y cerrar los ojos.

...-

...-

Volvió abrir los ojos pero esta vez de una forma brusca, su vista recorrió el mismo camino de abajo hasta arriba hasta llegar al par de esmeralda que no dejaban de ver cada una de sus reacciones con diversión, primero horror, luego nerviosismo, después vergüenza y por último todas juntas.

Izumi no pudo evitar reír porque la cara de la pelirroja era todo un poema, además de que pensaba que su cara completamente roja junto con sus orejas, era tan tierno.

_\- Izu...izu...izu...-_Trataba de formular el nombre de dicha persona pero tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía. - _Izu...- _Volvió a tratar, pero lo mismo, tragó grueso.-_ ¡Izumi!-_

Antes de que pudiera emitir cualquier otra palabra unos suaves y delicados labios apresaron su boca de una forma tierna y lenta, no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran otra vez al percatarse de lo que sucedía...

La estaba besando...

Izumi la besaba...

Izumi realmente la..._¡Estaba besando!..._

Por acto de reflejo trató de apartarla de sus labios pero la rubia se lo impidió pasando sus brazos sobre su cuello y pegando su cuerpo un poco más.

Gracias a de que la rubia vestía solo una bata pudo sentir todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Notarlo hizo que la sangre se le subiera al rostro.

La pelirroja queria apartarla pero la presión del cuerpo de Izumi con el suyo y sus labios sobre los de ella no la dejaban concentrarse, estaban fundiendole el cerebro, además de que no quería lastimarla si usaba la fuerza.

Poco a poco fue cediendo al beso torpemente pués era la primera vez haciendo aquello, al mismo tiempo cerraba sus ojos, sus manos que antes descansaban en la cama ahora estaban en la espalda de la rubia dándole suaves caricias bajaban y subían hasta que por fin las dejo quietas en la cintura de la rubia, la apretó más contra ella, su cuerpo tembló por dentro ante toda la cercanía que tenían. No pudo reprimir diminuto gemido al sentir un ligero mordisco en su labio inferior, abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida y los volvió a cerrarlos, al abrir ligeramente la boca y sentir como un intruso entraba en ella.

La rubia disfrutaba cada momento de ese beso, eran nuevas sensaciones que con ninguna otra persona experimento.

Su lengua se adentró en la pequeña boca de la pelirroja y empezó a recorrer cada centímetro dentro de ella, hasta sentir como la lengua de la pelirroja hacía contacto con la de ella de una forma tímida e inexperta, lo cual le dio una enorme ternura y no pudo evitar sonreír en medio del beso al ver que la oji-violeta era nueva en todo eso y ella noto que no le molestaría ser ella quien le enseñara todo lo que sabe.

Ambas lenguas danzaron hasta acoplarse en una sola pieza, la habitación y el cuerpo de ambas empezó a calentarse hasta el estremo se apretarón más entre si deseando apartar la ropa o lo que les cubria, la falta de aire las hizo separarse, dejando solo un pequeño rastro de saliva que las unía.

Izumi unió sus labios dándole un pequeño beso a Ruki.

Ambas agitadas trataron de recuperar el aliento perdido, aun sin abrir lo ojos, con sus frentes pegadas, sintieron como el cuerpo de la otra estremecerse en sus brazos.

Ruki entreabrio sus ojos viendo unos esmeraldas que le trasmitían varias emociones que ella no pudo descifrar.

En cambio Izumi veía en aquellos ojos violetas un inmenso y honesto cariño, algo que si lugar a dudas la hizo sentirse especial y sin poder evitarlo volvió a besarla agradeciéndole por aquellas palabras que dijo de ella y por eso que solo sus ojos reflejan al verla -ese algo que no había podido ver antes-.

Al principio el beso fue suave y tierno, una dulzura que ninguno de las dos experimento antes y las hacían sentir estasiadas pero sus cuerpos exigían más y poco a poco el beso fue más apasionado provocando que la mente de la pelirroja se bloqueara en su totalidad y que la vocecita racional en su cabeza que le decía que se detuviera fuera ignorada. Cuando cambiaron de posiciones ahora Ruki siendo la dominante, coloco una mano en la nuca de la rubia y la otra en cintura uniendo aún más su cuerpo que se sofocaba por querer más, aún más, la quería en ese momento, quería, no, deseaba que todo espacio fuera reducido por más pequeño que este fuera, quería unir sus cuerpos como si fueran uno solo.

Dejo de besar su cuello para mirarla a los ojos y la rubia pudo ver una nueva emoción que provoco que algo en la parte baja dentro de su estómago se calentara y que la garganta se le secara al ver los ojos violetas oscuros que solo trasmitían... _Deseo..._un enorme deseo, lo mismo sucedió con sus esmeraldas al sentir como una lengua lambia su cuello se oscurecieron haciéndole sentir como nunca antes, provocando que de sus labios -los cuales estaban completamente hinchados- salieran pequeños gemidos por las pequeñas mordidas que le daban a su hombro descubierto.

_-...ru...ki-saaan...aaah...no..no te deten...gahhs...-_

Solo esas 4 palabras bastaron...

Para que el tiempo se detuviera...

Y con ella las acciones de la oji-violeta...

La pelirroja volvió a la normalidad...

Y con terror pudo observar lo que estaba apuntó de suceder en su alcoba, apartó su mano del cuello de la rubia que la miraba confundida y la otra del muslo de la oji-esmeralda.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose lo más posible de la rubia, quien ya sentada miraba con preocupación las acciones de la oji-violeta, no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de culpa al ver una inmensa tristeza, dolor y desepción en los ojos de Ruki, verla tan frágil que por un momento le recordo un cachorrito asustado tratando de alejarse de algún peligró y aún peor verla tropezar con sus propios pies dándose tremendo azoten. Dispuesta a ayudarle, se detuvo al ver como Ruki -quien ignorando el dolor del golpe de la caída- se hacía bolita, enterrando su cara en sus rodillas, temblando.

_\- Ca-cámbiate.- _Susurró, su voz temblaba, Izumi quería llegar a ella y abrazarla, disculparse y decirle que todo estaría bien, dio un paso sujetando la toalla que aun la cubría pero se detuvo, antes de siquiera tocarla, al escuchar un grito por parte de la pelirroja lo suficiente alto para que ella escuchara, pero no tanto para llegar a los oídos de las dos mayores que seguían abajo en la sala platicando absortas de cualquier discusión que se presentaba ahí.

_-¡CAMBIATE!.!- _La rubia bajo la cabeza con tristeza y apretó la tela de la toalla con impotencia con ambas manos, corrió a encerrarse en el baño.

Cuando Ruki escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse, se levantó y camino a pasos lentos a las puertas que daban a su balcón, las abrió completamente sin importarle el frio de la noche, sujetó con fuerza el barandal mientras gotas saladas bajaban se cara y caían en el jardín trasero, poco a poco sus piernas fueron perdiendo fuerza y empezaron a dejar de sostenerla hasta quedar de rodillas.

Se lamentó por dejar que las cosas se salieran de control. Porque ella se saliera de control. Pero aun más -y muy en el fondo lo sabía- por haberse detenido.

Le dolía, le dolía mucho, demasiado, el solo pensar que la persona que ama la estuviera utilizando por despecho, pero eso no era todo si no que lo que peor la ponía era el solo hecho de que ella se estuviese aprovechando del dolor de la rubia para hacer algo que solo la parte más retorcida de su mente quería, deseaba y ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Todo ella se esfumó cuando la beso de esa manera tan tierna y luego tan apasionada.

Como si tratara de trasmitirle algo que con palabras no podria y que ella no lograba entender por que el olor que provenia del cuerpo de Izumi la volvia loca, ese olor que era una combinación de su shampo con el olor corporal de la rubia.

No le importó en ese momento el que aun escurriera agua del cabello de la rubia lo que deseaba era quitar cada gota con su lengua.

Se había olvidó de todo y lo único que anhelaba era poseerla, devorarla completa, y disfrutar ese momento con la persona que ama.

Había observado cada una de las acciones de la rubia, cada caricia suya lo que le hacía, como se sonrojaba y a sus ojos la hacían lucir a un más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Estuvo apuntó de quitarle la toalla que era la única que la protegía de su desnudes, si no hubiera escuchado la voz de la rubia en ese momento estaba más que segura que lo habrían hecho y ella no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

Además verse así misma en ese estado, en un estado en el que ni ella misma se conocía, la asustó, no, la aterró, por qué significaba que ella no actuaba con razón si no por instinto, como si fuera un animal queriendo saciar su hambre...

Un hambre carnal...

Pasó el dorso de su brazo limpiando las lágrimas de su cara las cuales no se había percatado de que aun salían de sus ojos y que se le estaban haciendo costumbre salirse por cualquier evento ese día.

Iba a ponerse de pie y entrar a la habitación e irse de ella para no ver a la rubia en lo que restaba la noche, huiría como una cobarde, pero no pudo ya que una persona la abrazo por la espalda mientras descansaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Iba a reclamar que la soltara pero al escuchar sollozos, no fue capaz ni de hablar.

Le lastimaba escucharla llorar.

Más si ella era la causante

_\- Perdóname...snif...snif...perdóname..Ruki-san - _Le dijo la rubia abrazándola más fuerte.-_..Perdóname...yo...yo no..debí haber hecho aquello... no debí haberlo hecho...pero...pero al escucharte decir tantas cosas lindas sobre mi... no pude evitarlo...y pensé..snif...Akiyama-kun solo estaba conmigo para tener relaciones y ganar un auto...y..y creí…que lo mejor sería entregarme con alguien que por lo menos se preocupaba por mí...yo- _Calló al sentir como la pelirroja apartaba sus manos de abrazo y agacho la mirada apenada y triste, la pelirroja tenía todo el derecho del mundo en enojarse con ella por tratar de utilizarla y comprendería si alejaba -de nuevo-, pero no paso nada de eso, si no que unos brazos la cargaron estilo nupcial y la sentaron en la cama dentro de la habitación, ni tiempo le dio sorprenderse cuando la volvieron a abrazar escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

_\- Ruk...-_

_\- Shhh...Déjame estar así un momento...- _Le pidió entre amable y enojada a la rubia que no opuso resistencia y solo se quedó viendo la luna que se apreciaba desde el balcón.

Si le preguntaran a Ruki como se sentía después de escuchar aquello, ella lo diría fácilmente...

Asco.

Furia.

Tristeza.

Y felicidad.

¿Por qué asco? El solo hecho de pensar que alguien podría haberse aprovechado de ese momento para ponerle un dedo encima a su amada, le hervía la sangre y ahí intervenía el segundo factor: Su Furia del solo imaginar que la rubia se dejaría que alguien le hiciera semejante cosa la mataba por dentro y a la vez la ponía triste porque eso significaba que ella tenía razón en que estaba siendo utilizada por despecho y un que sonara muy extraño la ponía en extremo feliz, porque no le importaría ser cien veces o más utilizada con tal de que nadie le hiciera nada a la oji-esmeralda.

A pesar de todo ella prefería cargar con el dolor. Y trataría de hacerle entender que hay personas que la quieren. Así que...

Tenía que decirle.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Por Izumi.

Por ella.

Tenía que demostrarle que habían personas que la quieren y que ella no tiene que menospreciarse solo por un poco de cariño...

Tomo todo el valor para hablar.

Alzo el rostro y vio a la porrista que la veía con arrepentimiento.

_\- Ruki...yo.-_

_\- Te amo.-_

La rubia abrió sus esmeraldas impactada.

_\- Te amo.- _Ruki guardo silencio y el ambiente comenzó a volverse tenso al no escuchar palabra de la rubia-_ T-te amo -_ Repitió -_Desde hace tiempo, te amo. -_

La rubia aun sorprendida no pudo evitar que de sus labios saliera aquella pregunta..

_\- ¿Desde cuándo? -_

La pelirroja se sonrojo ligeramente.

_\- Desde hace 2 años, 3 meses, 10 días.- _Una idea cruzo por su mente y con media sonrisa saco su celular de su bolsillo.-..._14 horas y 7 minutos, técnicamente me flechastes desde que te vi la primera vez -_

_**Doki doki**_

El corazón de la rubia latía fuertemente.

_**Doki doki**_

Un calor se apodero de sus mejillas.

Una vez más, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Vaya que era una tonta.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y vio directo aquellos violetas, que le expresaban hasta el más mínimo detalle de esos sentimientos.

No pudo evitarlo y se rio ligeramente.

La pelirroja se esperó todo, una cachetada, algún grito, tal vez otro beso (en realidad rogaba en su mente por otro beso igual al de antes...XD), menos eso que se riera de sus sentimientos, se sonrojo, por lo menos consiguió que dejara de estar triste.

_\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- _Preguntó con un puchero que enterneció a la rubia.

_\- Yo, tanto tiempo y no me di cuenta - _Le sonrió - _No sé si sentirme alagada, feliz, triste, estúpida..._\- La pelirroja frunció el ceño ante esta última - _o...-_

_\- ¿O? -_

_\- Tenerte miedo.-_

_\- ¿Miedo?- _Preguntó curiosa ladeando la cabeza lindamente.

_\- Podría decir que eres, algo así como... una acosadora - _Sonrió con sinismo.

_\- ¿Q-qué? - _Dejó de abrazarla y se sentó en el suelo moviendo las manos con nerviosismo.-_...no, no. Claro que no...Yo.- _Calló, cuando Izumi la abrazo y se reía.

_\- Bromeaba.-_

Ruki suspiro tranquila, no quería que la rubia pensara aquello de su confesión.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

_\- ¿Ruki-san?..-_La llamó escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja y sonrojándose al oler su colonia.

_\- Mph...- _La abrazo de la cintura colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

_\- Gracias...-_

_Ruki solo sonrió y acaricio el cabello de Izumi al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de la suave briza que se colaba de su balcón._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **

**Reencrito: 31-05-16**

**(B.G.R.R) 11-03-15...**

**Matta ne...XD**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Las cosas siempre pasan por una razón.**_

_**Izumi (Zoe) XRuki (Rika)**_

_**Digimon no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo, si fuera mío, Ryo Akiyama no aparecería en ninguna temporada.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: VIOLENCIA.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 4: ¡No la toques Akiyama!.**_

Al día siguiente.

Una rubia y una pelirroja iban a la escuela en un deportivo color azul, que al igual que la moto en las puertas tiene los símbolos del ying y yang.

Ruki suspiro cansada por tercera vez en esa mañana, aun no entendía la razón porque su madre la había obligado a ir ese día en el deportivo si bien podrían haberse ido en su querida moto para estar antes en colegio como a ella le gustaba.

O más bien no quería comprenderlo ya que todo era una farsa una vil farsa y tarde o temprano su madre y abuela se enterarían que ella no está saliendo con Izumi.

_\- Vamos Ruki-san no es para tanto.- _Trataba de animar a su compañera la rubia con una sonrisa.

Ruki solo la vio un poco para seguir concentrada frente al volante, después de que le dijo acerca de sus sentimientos a la rubia, ninguna menciono nada al respecto y aunque ella digiera que eso era lo mejor, una parte de ella quería saber que era lo que pensaba Izumi al respecto.

_\- Lo sé. Pero bien podíamos haber venido "en la hermosa de Sakuya".- _Se lamentó.

La rubia volteo a verla con los ojos entrecerrados al escuchar solamente una parte de lo que la pelirroja decía.

_\- ¿Sakuya?... ¿Hermosa?.-_

_\- Sí, pero no importa la compensare por dejarla.- _Dijo animada sin notar la vena que palpitaba en la frente de Izumi.

La rubia apretó los dientes cabreada, no entendia que era ese sentimiento que acababa de nacer en ella, el cual la molestaba, no la irritaba, cuando la pelirroja menciono lo hermosa que era una tal Sakuya

Además que le pasaba a Ruki si apenas la noche anterior le había dicho sus sentimientos, es que acaso era mentira.

No se negaba totalmente de que aquello podía ser mentira.

Ella misma lo vio en sus ojos cuanto la amaba.

A pesar de eso su pecho le dolía

¿Qué era ese sentimiento que llenaba de ácido su ser?

Era la primera vez que lo sentía.

Porque deseaba gritarle que parara de hablar de esa tal Sakuya

Que para eso la tenía a ella.

Que….

Espera

Será acaso que ella esta….

¿Celosa?

Pero como puede estarlo si solo alguien del cual se tiene sentimientos fuertes puede sentirse de esa manera.

Además era la primera vez que lo sentía.

A pesar de que había estado con Ryo.

Será que…

Sonrió.

A ella le gusta Ruki.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Ruki se detuvo cuando vio el semáforo en rojo y al ver que la rubia ya no decía nada volteo a verla notando que esta no hacía más que ver por la ventana.

_\- Izumi…-_

Como no recibió contestación volvió a intentar.

_\- Izumi ¿Está todo bien?- _Le preguntó preocupada.

_\- Perfecto, solo que…- _Mordió su labio y trato de hablar moderadamente sin que se diera cuenta del sentimiento agrio que quería escapar de ellos – _Supongo que lo siento…_

Ruki la miro extrañada.

_\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?-_

_\- Por mi culpa no has podido venir con Sakuya_ – Dijo el nombre entre dientes.

_\- ¿Qué? – _Se había dado cuenta, aunque en realidad no era su culpa si no un capricho de su madre. - _¿De qué hablas?- _No abriría la boca de más hasta cerciorarse que es lo que está pensando.

El deportivo arranco cuando el semáforo cambio a verde.

_\- Nada, nada. –_

Ruki parpadeo un par de veces pero prefirió no decir más.

De lo cual se arrepintió segundos después cuando el ambiente se empezó a formar tenso.

Empezó a ponerse nerviosa y pensaba en romper el silencio pero no hizo falta ya que fue Izumi quien lo rompió.

_\- Ruki-san…tú… te diviertes estando conmigo.-_

Ruki volvió a parpadear no entendia a que venía aquella pregunta cuando solo se habían juntado el día anterior aunque pensándolo bien las veces en las que la ignoraba eran bastantes reconfortarles además de que no se lo admitiría a nadie que le encantaba ver sus reacciones.

No pudo evitar sonreír y una pequeña risita escapo de sus labios.

Izumi observo atenta cada gesto que expresaba la pelirroja durante el tiempo que permaneció en silencio, sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero rubor al verla sonreír.

"_Hermosa"_

_\- No sé a qué ha venido tan inesperada pregunta, pero la respuesta es sí, por supuesto que me es muy agradable el pasar mi tiempo contigo.-_

Izumi pensaba agradecerle pero borro todo rastro de ese pensamiento y frunció el ceño.

_\- Pero no tanto como con Sakuya…-_

_\- ¿Qué? -_

Ahora sí que Ruki no entendia nada que tenía que ver su fantástica y sensacional _"Sakuya" _ en todo esto.

Y porque la voz de la porrista sonaba como si le estuviera reprochando algo, como cuando Jen ayudaba a alguna chica o cuando Takato era amable y sus novias se enojaban por prestarles más atención que a otras que a ellas, sonaba como…mujer celosa.

Se quiso reír en su propia cara por estar pensando tanta tontería para comenzar por que estaría celosa Izumi de ella.

Lo mejor era no estar pensando tarugadas y tratar de cambiarle de humor a la porrista.

_\- No entiendo, ¿Por qué estas enojada?, pero ya se, que tal si el fin de semana me acompañas a compensar a Sakuya. –_Sus ojos brillaron.- _Al fin podre colocarle las llantas nuevas que siempre eh querido y después bueno podríamos…bueno _– Como se lo decía sin que sonara como una cita – _podría llevarte aun lugar y podemos hacer un pic…._

Izumi apretaba los dientes furiosa y reprimía su instinto asesino de irse contra la pelirroja para que dejase de hablar de esa tal Sakuya, además de que aún no conocía a esa chica y ya la detestaba por provocar que la mirada de SU pelirroja -si dijo SU pelirroja por que para ella Ruki ya era suya y de nadie más y de eso se encargaría cuando le digiera a Ruki sus sentimientos- brillara de como la de una enamorada.

¿Qué le pasaba? Enserio, a ella no necesitaba compensarla con...

Con…

Espera…

Espera…

_\- ¿Llantas?-_

_\- ¡Eh! - _Ruki no podía creer que solo hubiera escuchado eso, se sentía un poco decepcionada tanto trabajo le había costado invitarla a un día de campo y ella solo escuchaba la parte de las llantas nuevas, tal vez tuvieran gustos similares y a ella también le gustaran…

_\- Si llantas._\- Dijo con una sonrisa- _Apuesto que mi moto se verá sensacional con un par de nuevas.-_

_\- Espera todo este tiempo has estado hablando de una... ¿Moto?-_ Su voz sonaba incrédula.

_\- ¡Eh! - _Ahora sí que no entendia nada no se supone que era eso de lo que hablaban.

_\- Claro ¿Por qué?-_

_\- Por nada-_

En definitiva Ruki no entendia a las mujeres y eso que ella era una, vaya problema de que le gusten las chicas y la más problemática que es la que está sentada a lado de ella.

Izumi no lo podía creer todo ese tiempo había estado por una moto _¡¿Celosa?!_ Dios que alguien se apiadara de ella por ser tan patética, era su culpa por haber creído otra cosa pero pensándolo bien, la culpa no era de ella era esa pelirroja que comenzaba atormentar sus pensamientos por ponerle nombre a una moto, ¿Quién hacia eso?

Pero antes de siquiera contestar a aquella pregunta el auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento del colegio, pensaba abrir la puerta pero Ruki ya se le había adelantado y se encontraba afuera de esta, abriéndosela, ni cuenta se había dado cuando salió del deportivo, y se quedó un poco sorprendida por el gesto tan caballeroso por parte de la pelirroja.

Ahora que recordaba nadie con los que había salido anteriormente le habían hecho ese gesto.

_\- Disfruto su paseo bella dama.- _Dijo Ruki tomando el papel de un caballero de la edad media, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar de su corcel -auto-.

Ruki vestía la misma ropa del día anterior, junto con unos guantes de piel de color negros.

Izumi se sonrojo pero eso no evito seguirle el juego

_\- Lo disfrute mucho Mi hermoso caballero.- _Lo dijo con una voz seria al bajar de auto y estirar un poco la punta de su vestido, fingiendo ser una mujer de la alta sociedad con su porte característico.

Ruki se sonrojo cuando volvió a ver a Izumi vestida con aquel vestido de una pieza color azul marino el pequeño saco negro, la diadema y las zapatillas azules, sin lugar a duda su madre tenía razón esa ropa había sido diseñada especial mente para ella, tuvo suerte de que la rubia no se diera cuenta de que estuvo a punto de babear.

_\- Me haría el grandísimo honor de escoltarla a su salón de clases mi princesa Ayamoto.-_

La pelirroja le sonrió pero esta se borró cuando el ceño de la rubia se frunció.

"_Es que acaso dije algo malo."_

_\- No.-_

_\- ¿No?-_

_\- Pensé que ya no me llamarías de nuevo por mi apellido.- _Le dijo enojada.

_\- ¡Eh! - _Ruki parpadeó _\- Oh, yo lo siento mi princesa –_ Se puso encuclillas –sosteniendo su portafolio con la mano que estaba casi en el suelo, acomodándose el bolso de Izumi con la misma mano y con la otra sosteniendo la mano de la rubia con delicadeza — _Su fiel caballero la ha hecho enojar, aceptare cualquier castigo de su parte princesa.-_

Izumi que al principio estaba sorprendida por la forma en la que realmente la pelirroja tomaba un papel de caballero termino con la cara toda roja por todas las personas que se detenían y las miraban la estaban poniendo nerviosa.

_\- Ru-Ruki-san. - _La pelirroja levanto su rostro al escuchar la nerviosa voz de Izumi – _Po-ponte de pie ¿Quieres?, estamos armando un espectáculo.-_

La pelirroja volteo a los lados viendo que algunas personas se habían detenido que ahora las miraban como si estuvieran haciendo un espectaculo, suspiro, la gente a veces era tan metiche y ella que realmente le estaba agradando hacer ese papel para su princesa.

Se puso de pie ignorando a todos le sonrió de medio lado a Izumi –la cual se sonrojo- le tendió la mano a la porrista.

_\- Me permite escoltarla hasta su salón de clases su majestad.-_

Izumi adquirió un color más fuerte que el de la pelirroja.

_\- Mou~ Ruki-san.- _Hizó un diminuto puchero que enterneció a la pelirroja y sujeto su brazo.

A paso lento y en silencio se dirigieron al aula de clases sin embargo no llegaron a la mitad del camino cuando detuvieron su paso en seco al escuchar un grito que hizo que la sangre de Ruki hirviera al sentir como Izumi se tensaba.

_\- IZUMI-CHAAAAN.-_

_\- Tranquila - _Le susurró por lo bajo la pelirroja al voltear y ver a un castaño que cargaba un ramo de rosa, un oso de peluche y a su parecer una gran caja de chocolates.

El castaño se detuvo frente de ellas y frunció el ceño al ver a su rival del brazo de su ex-novia la cual evitaba todo contacto visual con el.

_\- Akiyama. -_

_\- Makino. -_

Ambos se miraron por unos breves segundos con recelo hasta que Ryo aparto la vista.

_\- Izumi-chan podemos hablar a "solas".- _Miro de reojo a la pelirroja quien solo bufó con diversión.

_\- Yo… lo… yo no.-_

_\- Vamos Izumi-chan.- _El castaño estaba a punto de tomarle la mano pero Ruki quien había soltado el brazo de la rubia se colocó frente de ella.

_\- Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo.-_

Ryo sorprendido frunció el ceño.

_\- Esto no te concierne Makino así que…-_

_\- Claro que me concierne.- _Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.- _Todo lo que tiene que ver con ella tiene que ver conmigo – _Varios alumnos se detuvieron para escuchar lo que diría la pelirroja - _¿Sabes porque? – _Le preguntó con sorna – _Porque ella es M.I. N.O.V.I.A._

Toda la escuela se hundió en un silencio sepulcral el cual ninguno pudo romperlo.

El único ruido fue las cosas que Ryo cargaba caer al suelo.

_\- ¿Qué?-_

_\- Lo que oíste, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que ir a clases.-_

Cuando Ruki iba a darse la vuelta e irse se detuvo al escuchar hablar Ryo de nuevo, suspiro al parecer tendría que ser por las malas.

_\- Vaya Makino me sorprendes jajaja jamás me imagine que inventarías algo así, no me digas tan urgida estas que das a conocer tu sexualidad para conseguir una novia, me das pena._-

A diferencia de lo que todos esperaban Ruki solo sonrió de medio lado y hablo tranquilamente.

_\- No necesito ninguna novia, te lo dije Ya La Tengo.-_

_\- Vamos Makino, para tu broma.-_

Ruki suspiro con pereza.

_\- Vamos Izumi desmiéntela.- _Se dirigió a la rubia que se aferró de nuevo al brazo de la pelirroja evitando verlo lo cual hizo que se enojara. - _Vamos que esperas…-_

_\- Si…- _Susurró.

_\- ¿Si qué? -_

_\- Si es mi novia.-_

Todos abrieron los ojos impactados.

_\- ¿Qué?-_

_\- ¿Enserio Akiyama? voy a empezar a creer que aparte de idiota eres sordo.-_

_\- Tu cállate Makino.- _La miró con rabia y dirigió su vista ala rubia.- _¿Cómo…?... ¿Tu…? ¿Por qué? – _Apretó los dientes, furioso – _¿Cómo pudiste? Eres una zorr…-_

Antes de poder completar su frase un puñetazo se estrelló contra su cara haciendo que cayera directo al suelo.

_\- A ella la respetas Akiyama.- _Le dijo una Ruki con una voz sombría.

La pelirroja miro a su alrededor y pudo ver a sus amigos cerca –a Takato, Jen, Juri y Alice- no quería que ellos vieran lo que sucedería pero no podría hacer nada para detenerlo cuando ya había lanzo el primer golpe, lo único que le quedo fue arrogarles su portafolio y la bolsa de Izumi para que así tuviera más libertad.

_\- ¡Tú cállate!.- _Le gritó desde el suelo y comenzó a levantarse.

Ruki vio en la mirada del castaño algo que no le gusto para nada.

"_El jugara sucio"- Se dijo así misma._

_\- Ahora entiendo siempre me has tenido celos porque sabes que no puedes superarme y tratas de tener a la que fue mi novia para acercarte al trono aun sabiendo que el rey soy yo y que primero fue mi novia _– Se acercó a la pelirroja y esta no retrocedió – _Pero sabes cómo me das lastima te lo diré, yo nunca la quise..._ – La rubia levantó la cara eso ya lo sabía y no dejaría que le volviera afectar, no cuando ya sabía quién era la persona a la que realmente quería – _solo estaba con ella para ganarme un auto.-_

Al terminar de decirlo algunas personas se sorprendieron otras no tanto.

Ryo espero ver la cara sorprendida de Ruki pero no consiguió nada, la pelirroja solo agarro un mechón de cabello y lo paso tras su oreja con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Volteo a ver aquellos que una vez fueron sus amigo pero estos tampoco se movían y Jen solo sonrió de medio lado de manera burlona, él ya lo sabía todo, Ruki se lo había contado ayer por la noche en un mensaje de texto y él –aunque no revelo nada de la plática con su amiga a los demás- solo se encargó de tranquilizar a sus amigos diciéndoles que ese día o alguno de la semana sucedería algo y ellos no tenían por qué sorprenderse.

Nada otra vez volteo a ver a Izumi de ella si tenía que conseguir algo pero lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido ella le sonreía como si ya lo supiera y claro que ella lo sabía y no volvería a llorar por un patán.

Apretó los puños realmente no entendia nada como era posible que ninguno mostrara signos de estar sorprendidos y actuaran como si supieran de lo que él hablaba necesitaba saber que era lo que ocurría pero ni siquiera logro abrir la boca cuando una risa, no, una carcajada lo callo y esa persona no era nada más y nada menos que la pelirroja que se sujetaba fuertemente el estómago.

A Ruki realmente le molestaba pero si él iba a actuar ella lo haría mucho mejor.

_-Espera Jajajajajajaja espera vale Jajajajajajaja-_

Un par de gemelos iban llegando a la institución y vieron a gente reunida.

_\- ¿Qué estará pasando ahí? – _Se preguntó Koichi.

_\- No le tomes importancia, no tiene que ver con nosotros solo vallamos a clases.-_

El otro peli azul solo asintió y siguieron caminando hasta que escucharon la risa.

_\- Esa risa es…- _Dijo Koichi.

_-…de Ruki._\- Completo su gemelo.

Ambos se metieron entre el gentío hasta llegar a donde estaba sus amigos y Jenrya al verlo solo les hizo la seña de que guardaran silencio y vieran lo que sucedería.

Cuando Ruki termino de reír tuvo que tragar grandes cantidades de aire para tranquilizarse y se limpió las lagrimitas que escaparon de sus ojos de tanto reír, solo le sonrió a Ryo con diversión.

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- _Preguntó un furioso castaño.

_\- Tú, vamos Akiyama ni tú te crees la mierda que ha salido de tu boca-._

Ryo apretó los dientes y Ruki amplio un poco su sonrisa tan fácil era cabrearlo.

_\- Primero sé que lo sabes pero con lo Baka que eres seguro que lo olvidaste, yo no necesito ser mejor que tú, yo ya lo soy, por eso Ishida-sensei me escogió a mí. Segundo te equivocas otra vez, por eso tienes tan malas calificaciones –_ Se río – _ella no fue tuya primero llevamos saliendo 2 años en secreto.-_

_-¡Mientes!-_ Gritó colérico.

_-¿Por qué mentiría? – _Se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza – _Fue amor a primera vista y supongo que tu como toda la bola de chismosos –_Todos fruncieron el ceño y Jenrya empezó a creer que lo que quería Ruki era que todo el colegio la odiara - _ que tenemos a lado quieren saber porque mi amada salió contigo, fácil –_Sonrió orgullosa de lo que diría – _era una "relación secreta" así que teníamos que aparentar que no nos conocíamos y que llevábamos una vida normal –_ Bufo y se cruzó de brazos – _pero me canse de eso y por eso estamos armando este escándalo.-_ Terminó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y sus amigos tenían una enorme gota en la nuca.

La pelirroja vio que Ryo pensaba contratacar lo ya dicho así que siguió hablando.

_\- Bah! Akiyama eres tan patético y como siempre tan predecible, no me digas que el gran, fantástico y hermoso –_ Saco la lengua con asco – _Mariscal de campo Ryo Akiyama – _Dijo con sarcasmo los halagos - _desea saber algo más ¿verdad? Y como yo soy tan genial te lo diré, cada vez que besabas a Izumi momentos después –_ Se dio la vuelta y con el brazo derecho abrazo la cintura de Izumi y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo la cual se sorprendió por la acción repentina al tener tan cerca a la pelirroja

– _Yo... –_ Tomó el mentón de la rubia que se sonrojo y dejo de ver a Akiyama, para mirar a los ojos a Izumi, se fue acercando lentamente a los labios rosados que estaban entre abiertos

– _La... – _Susurró en los labios de Izumi para que solo ella pudiera escuchar – _"Lo siento"._

Y la beso, delante de la atónita mirada de medio colegio, delante de sus amigos que tan poco lo creían, delante del incrédulo Akiyama.

Izumi no se apartó ella deseaba otro beso desde ayer por la noche y ahora que lo tenía no iba a dejar que nadie le impidiera disfrutar, paso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja y lo que sería un beso tierno lo fueron profundizando.

Durante un par de minutos no se separaron y algunos chicos tenían derrame nasal al ver a dos lindas chicas besarse en público, otros una mueca de asco y los amigos de la pelirroja aunque sonrojados se sentían orgullosos por su amiga.

Las piernas de Izumi temblaron y de no ser porque la pelirroja paso su otra mano a su cintura y la pego más a su cuerpo lo hubiera hecho.

Ruki sabía que lo hacía estaba mal pero tampoco podía evitarlo ella también deseaba besarla, por última vez, un beso de despedida, porque de alguna manera, ella haría que fuera así y agradecía a la rubia que actuara y que no se hubiera separado porque eso lo hacía más real.

La falta de oxígeno provoco que se separaran.

Maldito oxigeno que era vital para ellas.

Un rastro de saliva fue lo único que quedo de aquel beso, Ruki al igual de Izumi dejaron de abrazarse y sin que nadie se diera cuenta la pelirroja volvió a susurrarle a la rubia.

_\- Esto es por el beso que me robaste a noche.-_

Ruki le dio la espalda a Izumi quien todavía anonada por el beso y con las mejillas sonrojadas no creía lo que paso.

_-…beso.- _Terminó su discurso Ruki relamiéndose los labios e Izumi hizo lo mismo ambas tenían el sabor de cada una en sus labios.

Ryo ya no pudo aguantar más y le dio un puñetazo a Ruki en la cara, la pelirroja quien vio a la perfección lo que el castaño haría solo se movió un poco permitiendo que el impacto diera directo en su mejilla partiéndole un poco el labio, ya había humillado lo suficiente a Akiyama durante ese día.

_\- Akiyama, Akiyama, Akiyama.-_ Se limpió con el dedo pulgar la sangre que bajaba de su labio – _Aun no he terminado de hablar se nota que eres todo un animal, tercera y última al parecer has perdido como siempre porque Izumi ha sido completamente mía y nunca será tuya.-_ Termino con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que dio oportunidad a los más pervertidos del colegio de imaginarse todo suceso de dos chicas desnudas tocandose una a la otra intimando, si supieran que aún no han llegado a hacer nada.

La cara de Akiyama era digna de una fotografía.

La mayoría de las chicas y chicos tenían un pequeño rubor en las mejillas –incluye a los amigos de la pelirroja-

Uno que otro chico se había desmayado por la hemorragia nasal que tuvieron y otros miraban a la rubia y a la pelirroja con cara de pervertidos.

Izumi tenía roja la cara y la mantenía gacha, no era tonta había entendido el sentido de las palabras de Ruki y no era capaz de levantarla, estaba que echaba humo de las orejas.

Jenrya lo único que hizo después de recuperarse fue cruzarse de brazos y observar a todos los amigos del castaño para que ninguno interfiriera en la pelea que se daría.

Ryo ya no lo soporto más al imaginarse las burlas de sus amigos al a ver sido engañado, no una si no por dos chica, una furia empezó a crecer en su interior y sin más se abalanzo contra la pelirroja lanzándole golpes a diestra y siniestra, ella en cambio no regresaba ningún golpe solo los esquivaba con su perfecta agilidad.

Al final de lanzar varios golpes ambos terminaron en lugares contrarios, mientras que Ryo parecía exhausto Ruki mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos sin ninguna pisca de estar cansada.

_\- Vamos Akiyama deja ya las cosas así sabes que no puedes ganarme, además las clases están por comenzar y no me gusta llegar tarde.-_

_\- Cállate – _Pensaba darle otro golpe pero detuvo su puño y le sonrió con malicia.

Ruki lo miro curiosa hasta que vio que volteaba a dirección de Izumi abrió sus ojos y se aproximó a detener el golpe que daría a la rubia.

Sin embargo ese golpe nunca llego a su propósito porque Jenrya había interceptado el puñetazo con un movimiento de kung-fu.

_\- A ella no la tocas.- _Le dijo el joven Lee serio.

_\- No te metas Lee.-_

Izumi miraba con miedo aquel pequeño enfrentamiento entre el peli azul y el castaño hasta que alguien coloco una mano sobre su hombro y se sobresaltó, volteo y vio a una joven de ojos azules como el hielo y cabello rubio.

_-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.-_

_-¿Segura?-_

_\- Por supuesto.- _Dijo divertida.

_\- Te dije que a ella la respetas Akiyama.- _ Dijo la voz tranquila pero macabra tras la espalda del castaño quien volteo y se sorprendió de ver a Ruki con un aura oscura rodearla mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

Ruki sonrió de forma tétrica causándole a más de uno escalofríos.

_\- Parece que tendré que enseñarte a obedecerme.- _Dijo al acercarse al castaño tomarlo de la camisa voltearlo y darle un rodillazo en el estómago provocando que se doblara y que Ruki aprovechara y le diera ahora un rodillazo en la cara fue ahí que los más cercanos pudieron ver los ojos de Ruki…

Los cuales estaban oscuros sin ningún brillo ni nada, solo vacíos.

Ruki aun sonreía cuando tiro a Ryo al suelo y se subió sobre de él, moliendo al castaño de puro puñetazo en el rostro, el castaño aún seguía un poco aturdido por los golpes que le sacaron el aire le costaba concentrarse para quitar a Ruki de su pecho.

Más de uno trato de meterse ayudar al mariscal de campo pero los amigos de la pelirroja se lo impedían diciéndoles que era asunto de ellos.

Izumi estaba aterrada jamás se imaginó un lado así de su adorada pelirroja.

Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro, ella no quería verla así quería de vuelta a su linda pelirroja que le hacía mimos como ayer por la noche cuando fueron a dormir o no le molestaría si era la Ruki que la ignoraba y le era indiferente ella solo quería que volviera a la normalidad.

_\- Detente…- _Susurró pero no fue escuchada por nadie.

Jenrya veía preocupado a su amiga no era la primera vez que la veía entrar en ese estado.

En ese estado tan…

Demoniaco… era la palabra para describirla.

Donde solo buscaba hacer pagar a la persona que daño alguien que quiere, la última vez había terminado rompiéndole un brazo a un pobre niño que se le ocurrió insultar a su madre después de su divorcio por eso ella tuvo que canalizar toda esa ira en algo y que mejor que los entrenamientos de artes marciales de Ishida-sensei.

Ahora la cuestión era como lograr que entrara en razón, aquella ocasión fue la voz de su madre.

Ahora…

Volteo y vio a Izumi llorar.

Tal vez ella era la solución.

_\- Detente…- _Pidió pero no fue lo suficiente alto como para que pelirroja le escuchara.

_\- Para Ruki-san por favor.- _Una vez lo intento pero nada.

Ruki golpeaba a Ryo

Una…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Cinco veces

Iba golpear una sexta pero su puño lo detuvo antes de tocar el rostro del castaño -quien tenía la nariz sangrando, el labio partido y un ojo morado y el puño de Ruki estaba lleno de su sangre-

_\- ¡PARA RUKI-SAN!.-_

Tal como lo había pensado Jenrya solo la voz de la persona a la que queria proteger la detendría.

No pudo evitar sonreír, todo iba bien.

Ruki dejo de golpear a Ryo y soltó su camisa provocando que este callera y se golpeara con el piso, aun aturdido por los golpes no hizo nada mientras la pelirroja platicaba con Izumi.

Ruki volteo y vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Izumi, se alarmo y de inmediato se levantó como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

Algunos la veían incrédula y otros veían al castaño con lastima al perder ante una mujer.

Ruki ignoro a todos y se colocó frente a Izumi limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Sus ojos ya no eran opacos ahora trasmitían solo preocupación.

_-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- _Le preguntó y la rubia asintió – _A pesar de todo lo que te ha hecho ¿Lo... sigues defendiendo? – _Dijo incrédula y su pecho empezó a doler aún más.

Es que ella no merecía tener un lugar en el corazón de la rubia.

Izumi negó cuando vio dolor en los ojos de Ruki.

_\- No es eso, tú no eres así. - _Sujeto con fuerza las manos de la pelirroja que aún estaban en su mejilla y continuo llorando.

Ruki la miro sorprendida a pesar de que apenas llevaban muy poco tiempo estando juntas parecía como si la conociera…

Tal vez si tuviera una oportunidad…

Los amigos de la pelirroja sonreían al ver el final…

Todos creían que ya había terminado…

Y lo que paso a continuación fue en cámara lenta…

Ryo ya tranquilizado y al darse cuenta de lo que le habían hecho saco de su bolsillo una navaja e iba enterrársela en la espalda a Ruki pero no conto con que Takato lo estuviera observando.

_-¡Cuidado Ruki!- _Trató de alertar a la pelirroja…

Pero…

Fue demasiado tarde…

Porque esta al escuchar su voz volteo provocando que la navaja se enterrara en su estómago y que alguna gotas de sangre salpicaran el rostro de Ryo quien sonreía triunfante.

Algunas chicas gritaron aterradas.

Algunos chicos lo miraban con desaprobación por el acto tan bajo que hizo.

Ahora sí que se merecía todos los golpes que le dieran.

Alice y Juri tuvieron que sujetar a Izumi de que cayera al suelo.

_\- Ru... ki-san...-_

_\- ¡Maldito!.- _Gritó colerico Koji y cuando iba a saltar a golpear ahora el a Ryo Jenrya lo detuvo.

_\- Espera.-_

_-¿Espera? Vistes lo que hizo ese canalla.-_

_-Tranquilízate -_ Le sugirió porque a pesar de que él también quería saltar a defender a su amiga de la infancia el confiaba ciegamente en ella.

Ruki se lo esperaba, sabía que escondía algo pero jamás imagino que fuera tan cobarde como para atacarla por la espalda.

Enojada apretó la muñeca de Ryo logrando que soltara la navaja y la dejara enterrada en su cuerpo.

_\- Eres un cobarde Akiyama – _Le dijo enojada y le dio un puntapié en el estómago a Ryo.

Ryo volvió a caer pero esta vez aun que intentara levantarse no podría ya que Jenrya había llegado en el momento indicado aplicándole una llave y dejándolo en el suelo.

Koji miraba al otro peli azul irritado era tan injusto que a él no le permitiera meterse y que además de todo le presumiera su velocidad al llegar tan rápido a donde Akiyama.

\- _Suéltame Lee esto no ha terminado.-_

_-Te equivocas esto ya termino Ryo-san.-_

Ruki camino hasta llegar a donde Ryo, se puso encuclillas evitando a toda costa lastimarse más, que aunque todavía no le dolía por la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo sería muy peligroso que se le enterrara más.

Golpeo la nariz como Motomiya-kun le había hecho el día anterior un gesto que representaba que no valía la pena seguir peleando.

_\- Para ya con toda esta rivalidad Akiyama.-_

Ryo solo entrecerró los ojos y bufo haciendo que Ruki se exasperara al ver que no quería cooperar cuando trataban de hablar civilizadamente.

_\- Sabes…- _Si no iba a cooperar lo iba a obligar – _tal vez Ishida-sensei te hubiera elegido a ti si no fueras tan arrogante.-_

_\- Cállate. – _Demandó no le agradaba que le echaran en cara lo que no había podido lograr.

_\- Nop, me escuchas ahora ¿quedo claro? – _Sentenció y continuó – _Ishida-sensei tenía grandes expectativas en ti el más que nadie tenía planeado hacernos a los dos sus discípulos…-_

_\- Pero te eligió a ti – _interrumpió y la pelirroja lo miro amenazadoramente.

_\- Te eh dicho que te calles, desilusionaste al sensei, a él y a todos a mí no me importa en realidad lo que hicieras – _Volteo el rostro evitando así la mirada de Jenrya, el peli azul sonrió al ver el lado Tsundere de su amiga -_ de por si me caías mal – _Trato de justificarse al volver a verlo a los ojos –_ pero no te perdono que lastimaras a los demás por tu arrogancia.-_

_\- Mira quien lo dice. –_

_-Vamos Akiyama yo no soy tan arrogante como tú, yo sé que soy mejor que todos, pero no por eso hago menos a nadie – _Una vena apareció en la frente del castaño y Ruki ignoro la mirada feroz que le lanzaba – _Y si contigo lo hago es para que veas lo que haces sentir a muchos – _Hizo una mueca de dolor – _Tal vez Ishida-sensei te de otra oportunidad – _Ryo la miro sorprendido –_ Claro después de que pagues por esto –_ Señalo la navaja en su estómago – _Tendrás que buscar otro colegio porque no creo que el director Kido-san se quede tranquilo después de que sepa que uno de sus alumnos trae armas a su escuela además supongo que estarás seis meses en la correccional de menores ya que aún no eres mayor de edad –_ todos se sorprendieron –_ Bueno eso si yo cargos en tu contra lo cual no me apetece, demasiados problemas –_ volvió a voltear el rostro y agito su mano restándole importancia.

Ryo solo bufo con media sonrisa en el rostro.

_\- No necesito de tu ayuda me las apañare y cuando salga ten por seguro que le pediré al sensei una oportunidad más y quiero la revancha –_ Ruki solo sonrió y con cuidado se levantó.

\- _Estaré esperando –_

Ruki empezaba a sentirse mal, el dolor había aumentado y gracias a que aún no se quitaba la navaja no estaba sangrando mucho pero tendría que quitársela no podía permanecer todo el tiempo con ella o…

_\- Gracias…-_

Ruki sorprendida volteo de nuevo a ver a Ryo le estaba agradeciendo, vio a Jenrya que aún no había liberado a castaño de su llave, él al igual que ella estaba sorprendido nadie más había escuchado aquel agradecimiento más que ellos dos, ella y Jenrya se dirigieron una mirada voltearon a ver al castaño y este les sonrió con sinceridad, su primera sonrisa sincera después de tantos años no pudieron evitar devolvérsela y Takato como siempre supo que su amigo había sido perdonado y al ser el líder, bueno así es como ellos lo veían aunque el siempre digiera que no servía para eso, grito emocionado.

_\- ¡Al fin el grupo de los Tamers está completo! – _Y sin más abrazo a su novia de la cintura.

Jenrya dejo a Ryo y se fue con su novia y al igual que Takato la abrazo y junto con los gemelos todos asintieron sonriendo por que la alegría de uno era la de todos y Ruki, ella seguía en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa falsa, no por que Ryo fuera aceptado de nuevo, no, en realidad era para no preocupar a sus amigos de la herida que seguía sangrando y la estaba mareando solo un poco, cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse además nadie la veía estaban más ocupados viendo a sus amigos con Ryo palmeándole el hombro.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando alguien pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de esa persona, se sonrojo, Izumi de nuevo.

_\- ¿Izumi?-_

_\- Ruki-san no hace falta que te hagas la fuerte. -_

Se había dado cuenta, volteo el rostro sonrojada.

_-"Se supone que un caballero debe proteger a su doncella, no al revés"-_

Pensó sintiéndose un poco patética.

_\- No te mártires por eso que mientras yo sea tu princesa velare por tu seguridad._\- Le dijo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ruki se sonrojo no sabía a qué había sido más vergonzoso el hecho de que hablara en voz alta sus pensamientos u otra vez las demostraciones en público, suspiro en definitiva si era patética, alzo sus vista dirigiéndola a la escuela y con su característica forma hablo, pero por desgracia su voz no solo salió fría sino ronca haciendo que varios se sonrojaran.

_\- Ustedes…- _se dirigió a las personas frente de ella _– Muévanse le estorban a Kamiya-sensei – _ordeno y antes de que cualquiera digiera algo la voz de la sensei los sorprendió.

_\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahí? ¿Por qué no están en clases?-_

Todos –a excepción de Jenrya y Ruki – dirigieron una mirada a donde había ´provenido el grito y se apartaron, luego regresaron su vista a Ruki que los ignoraba y solo veía la su herida.

_-"¿Cómo es que ella sabía que venía en camino?_ – fue el pensamiento de todos a excepción de Jenrya quien también sabía que la profesora venia en camino cuando él y por supuesto Ruki habían visto a dos alumnas irse corriendo para avisar de lo sucedido.

\- Akiyama – la voz de Ruki hizo que todos le prestaran atención y se quedaran atónitos a lo que ella hacía.

Se había sacado la navaja tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal que hiciera todo el tiempo y un chorro de sangre había salido de su herida algunos volvieron a gritar cuando Ruki con el ceño fruncido había volteado a Ryo - quien aún seguía sentado en el suelo – y le había arrogado la navaja haciendo que se clavara entre las piernas y provocando que este temblara.

_\- Me debes una cazadora y camiseta nueva, por tu culpa se han manchado de sangre.-_

Todos sin excepción alguna miraban incrédulos y con una gota de sudor en su nuca ante las palabras de la pelirroja quien solo le importaba su ropa y no la herida pero dejan de hacerlo cuando ven a la profesora pararse delante de las dos chicas analizando lo sucedido, Ryo tirado con golpes en la cara y una navaja cerca de el por si fuera poco Ruki con una herida no necesitaba ser genio para saber qué había sucedido se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.

_\- Kamiya-sensei es un gusto verla de nuevo.- _Le dice Ruki con una sonrisa inocente que no rompe ningún plato sujetando su herida.

_\- Aja – _Dirigió su vista a la herida de la pelirroja y suspiro, volteo a ver al grupo de la pelirroja – _Jenrya han marcado a una ambulancia.-_

El peli azul volteo a ver a los demás y Koichi fue quien hablo.

_\- Si marque hace un momento no tardan en llegar.-_

Hikari suspiro una vez más solo a ella le pasaban ese tipo de cosas debió a verse negado cuando su esposo le dijo que era fantástico que ella fuera la maestra de su ahijada debió a ver supuesto que siendo Daivis padrino de Ruki a ella se le pegaría las mañas de meterse en problemas.

_-Todos vayan a su salón de clases – _vio a Ryo – _Tu a la dirección – _Vio a los amigos de la pelirroja - _Ustedes se van con el – _al darse cuenta de que nadie se movía hablo de nuevo – _Que están esperando, váyanse de una vez –_

Sin atreverse a decir nada más todos dejaron a las tres femeninas solas.

_\- ¿Y bien?-_

_\- ¿Cómo esta Motomiya-kun? – _Ignoro la pregunta de su sensei.

_\- Ruki…- _Suspiro – _Eres igual a él, de seguro estará orgulloso que su ahijada se metiera en problemas de nuevo._

Ruki sonrió de medio lado orgullosa.

_\- Y bien, me vas a decir que sucedió aquí o tendré que prohibirle a Daivis que te lleve a pescar. -_

_\- ¿Qué no puede hacer eso?- _Dijo berrinchuda – _Él lo prometió.-_

_\- Puedo, habla de una vez. -_

Ruki suspira derrotada e Izumi se asombra de ver ese lado infantil de su amada no puede evitar enternecerse quiere conocer todas sus faceta.

_\- Solo arregle un problema con Akiyama.-_

_\- Eso veo, pero Ruki ¿A golpes?- _Dice lo último con una aura oscura rodeandola.

_\- Akiyama no entiende con palabras.-_

_\- Y usted que tiene que ver en todo este asunto Izumi.-_

La rubia palideció y antes de decir algo Ruki hablo.

_\- Nada, ella no tiene que ver nada.-_

Hikari volvió a ver a Ruki y suspiro.

_\- Así que lo que dijo Daivis era verdad.-_

Ruki iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso pero solo bajo la cabeza sujetando su herida empezaba marearse demasiado, Izumi al ver que la pelirroja le costaba mantenerse de pie la ayudo a recostarse en el suelo colocando su cabeza en su regazo.

_ ás perdiendo mucha sangre –_Comenta la profesora quitándole el pañuelo amarillo del cuello y presionándolo contra la herida. – _Presiona.-_

Escuchan el sonido de la ambulancia y la profesora vuelve pararse.

_\- No dejes de presionar Ruki - _Le dice y se marcha a donde proviene la ambulancia.

Ruki cierra los ojos pero los vuelve abrir cuando siente que algo la está mojando alza la vista y ve a Izumi nuevamente llorar alza la mano y trata de secarlas.

_\- No llores estaré bien –_Le dice con una sonrisa.

\- _Es mi culpa…-_

_\- No lo es, vale, no lo es, Akiyama y yo necesitábamos resolver asuntos pendientes así que no es tu culpa-_

_\- Perdón estas mal y te estoy causando más problemas-_

_\- No lo estas, para mi tu nunca serás un problema así que deja de llorar que te vez más hermosa sonriendo –_Ruki no sabe si es ella o la falta de sangre que la está haciendo hablar de más – _Estaré bien vale – _Termina cerrando los ojos.

Ya no tenía energía para seguir hablando lo último que escucho antes de quedar inconsciente fueron pasos acercandose a ellas y decir a Izumi...

_\- Lo se, estarás bien eres fuerte y eres mi caballero la persona a la que yo... _

Por desgracia para las dos Ruki no escucho la última palabra que completaba aquella oración.

_**quiero….-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **

**Reencrito: 31-05-16**

**23/03/15 (B.G.R.R)**

**Matta ne…XD**


	5. Capìtulo 5

_**Las cosas siempre pasan por una razón.**_

_**Izumi (Zoe) XRuki (Rika)**_

_**Digimon no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo, si fuera mío, Ryo Akiyama no aparecería en ninguna temporada.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Mi hermoso Angel...**

_Ruki suspiro sonoramente, se arrepentía, solo un poco, de llegar antes de tiempo a la escuela, en el primer día de preparatoría, cualquiera le diría que se le había safado un tornillo por hacerlo pero al principio se le había hecho una excelente idea, quería decir, hacer un recorrido sin que ninguna otra persona estuviera vagando haciendo un escandalo, solo ella y tener la oportunidad de ver cada parte que la institución a la cual asistiria durante los proximos tres años._

_Como su salón asignado, la enorme y fascinante biblioteca, los amplios campos, los bien equipados laboratorios, el gimnasio etc..._

_Además de que hay muchas personas que tienden a perderse por los pasillos por no hacer recorridos antes y por desgracía aunque le causara verguenza admitirlo pués ella era uno de ellos._

_Pero claro a pesar de que todo era tan "lindo" por que no había nadie más aparte de ella, aun no encontraba el sitio perfecto en el que pudiera descansar todos los días, un lugar lejos -del que una vez que los demás estudiantes llegasen- bullicio, un lugar por así llamarlo "único"en el que pudiera relajarse despúes de clases o antes o en los tiempos de receso._

_Suspiro._

_Tal parecía que no lo encontraría, pero bien podría quedarse en la biblioteca -la cual había llegado amar por la gran variedad de libros que poseía- o en la azotea la cual a su parecer también era lo bastante tranquila._

_Pero aun así no sería un lugar para ella, por que varios estudiantes tendrían la misma idea de pasar el rato en esos lugares._

_Volvio a suspirar._

_-Toma aqui hay un poco más pequeñin.-_

_Se detuvó en seco y volteo a los lados._

_-Vamos acercate no te hare daño-_

_Ruki curiosa se acerco hacía donde provenía aquella voz, justo detrás de un gran arbol, ni cuenta se había dado que sus pies la habían llevado detrás de la escuela, más especificamente cerca de los sanitarios de chicas._

_Ya estando lo suficiente cerca se escondio detrás del arbol y lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se ampliaran ligeramente y que un pequeño sonrojo adornaran sus palidas mejillas._

_-Un ángel - Susurró tan bajo temiendo por un momento que si lo hacía más fuerte aquella persona la notaria y tendría que salir con algún pretexto tonto. Pero por suerte -o tal vez mala suerte- no lo hizo._

_Ruki deseaba tanto tener una camara por que le agradaría tanto tomar una foto de aquella hermosa joven rubia que cargaba a un cachorrito mientras este lambia toda su cara. Pero eso estaría mal, por que la haría ver como una acosadora cuando solo fue casualidad que la encontara ahí._

_Decidio que lo mejor era irse y así lo hizo._

_Más tarde cuando volvio decidio que ese lugar era perfecto para ella._

_Y su decición no tenía nada que ver con el hermoso ángel de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda que había visto ahí._

_..._

_La segunda vez que Ruki vio al hermoso angel de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda ella estaba durmiendo en el lugar en donde la había visto por primera vez, cuando unos ladridos y leves sollozos llamaron su atención y fue cuando la vio, ella se acercaba al lugar en donde se encontraba. Inmediatamente Ruki se subió al arbol tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que no la descubriera, al final termino escuchando como el angel le contaba al cachorro -lo cual la conmovio en lugar de pensar, como lo haría normalmente, que era pátetico que hablara con un animal- como las chicas porristas eran malas con ella escondiendo su ropa o haciendole bromas pesadas por ser nueva._

_Al día siguiente la ropa de las porristas -a exepción del ángel- fueron escondidas misteriosamente por alguien y fueron encontradas en la azotea por cierto Ángel y gracias a ello la relación del Ángel con las demás porristas se mejoro._

_Lo que nadie supo fue que cierta pelirroja aquella noche se había metido en la escuela, más especifico en los vestuarios en donde las porristas se vestían para su practica._

_Nadie se pregunto por que al día siguiente se la pasaba estornudando como loca, ni la sonrisa boba en su rostro por la felicidad de cierto ángel._

_..._

_\- Si la sigues viendo así vas a desgastarla.-_

_\- Ahhh! ¡Jen! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!.- Trató de regustar su respiración cuando las palabras de su mejor amigo fueron procesadas por su cerebro y se sonrojo furiosamente.- ¿Viendo...? yo no estoy viendo a nadie.- Volteó el rostro evitando aquellos ojos grises que la analizaban._

_\- ¿Enserio...? ¿Entonces, por que estas escondida en un arbol, frente, a donde practican las porristas?.-_

_\- ¿Casualidad?.-_

_\- ¿ Es eso una pregunta?.-_

_Ruki inflo las mejillas infantilmente, sin importarle que su imagen cool de chica fria y fuerte se fuera por el caño, imagen que Jenrya no veía ya que conocía aquella terca pelirroja desde pequeños._

_\- ¿ Qué haces aqui?.-_

_\- Nada, tenía tiempo libre y decidi molestarte.-_

_\- Vaya amigo.- Murmuró la pelirroja con una vena en la frente que desaparecio al ver desde su escondite al angel, deseaba pedirle tanto a Takato que la dibujara y le entregara el dibujo pero sabía que eso estaría mal, si ya de por si parecia una acosadora no quería dar la imagen de una obsesiva acosadora y además de que aun no le decia a sus amigos de que cayo en amor a primera vista cuando ella se había burlado de Takato y Jenrya en su tiempo. Y, si, ella admitia que estaba en el amor con el ángel rubio y es que no pudo evitarlo, al ver su amabilidad con tanto seres humanos como con animales, la termino encantando._

_Jenrya observo el lugar donde Ruki no apartaba la vista y sonrio levemente._

_\- Estas tan acabada.-_

_Ruki se tenso y sin aparto la vista la vista respondio._

_\- No se de que hablas.-_

_\- Nooo, claro que no y por eso no apartas la vista de la compañera de clase de Alice.-_

_Silencio._

_Por un pequeño momento Jenrya comparo a Ruki con un pequeño gatito callejero aquien le daban un poco de leche y pescado para que su vista se iluminara como lo hizo y estaba seguro de que si lo fuera sus orejitas se pararían de la emosión y su colita se moveria de un lado a otro animadamente. Se sonrojo ligeramente ante eso y sacudio la cabeza evitando esos pensamientos, era mejor evitarlos y ni que su amiga y su -celosa- novia lo supieran o el moriria y aun era demasiado joven para morir._

_\- ¿Compa-ñera de Alice...?.-_

_Otro silencio y Jenrya vio directo a los ojos violetas de Ruki._

_\- O no, eso si que no.-_

_\- No eh dicho nada aun...- Sonrió ligeramnete y parpadeo con inocencia._

_\- Pero no hace falta, se lo que quieres y no, no voy a pedirle a Alice que me dija su nombre.-_

_Ruki continuo viendolo y Jenrya sintio como una gota de sudor bajo por su cuello._

_Más tarde Ruki descubrio que el nombre del bello angel de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda era, Izumi, Ayamoto Izumi._

_..._

_\- ¡Ve, hablale de una vez y deja de parecer una acosadora!.-_

_Ruki con las mejillas infladas, fruncia el seño, a veces Jenrya era muy cruel. Ella no era una acosadora, bueno, tal vez si, solo un poco, bien mucho, ella ya lo había admitido. Camino por los pasillos de la escuela y se dirigio a la azotea, lugar en donde el bello angel ocupaba en sus decansos. Cuando llego se detuvo frente de la puerta suspiro un par de veces, entraría ahí y hablaría con ella o por lo menos la saludaría, se dijo, estiro la mano para tocar la perilla de la puerta pero se detuvo a centimetros, fruncio el seño, maldición, ella, Ruki Makino, no era una cobarde, podía hablar con la chica que le gusta._

_Suspiro y cuando iba a intentarlo una vez más se detuvo pero esta vez no por cobardía si no por escuchar la voz la voz de un chico al que conocia bien_

_\- Me gustas.- Sus ojos se abrieron, llego en medio de una confesión, por lo que Jen le había dicho Izumi debería estar en la azotea, tal vez se había equivocado, rogaba por eso, aun que sabía que Jen -y ella por supuesto- era contada con los dedos de las manos las veces que se equivocaban, era otra chica tenía que ser, que probabilidad había que fuera I..._

_\- Tambien me gustas.-_

_Se dio media vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos._

_Tal vez si era una verdadera cobarde se dijo con amargura sintiendo como en su pecho algo se hacía pedazos._

_Dos días después._

_\- Ruki.-_

_\- Vete Jen, quiero estar sola.-_

_El peliazul fruncio el seño mientras veía a su mejor amiga en su escondite, con la cara enterrada en sus rodillas. Se sentía responsable de eso, el día anterior sin la nesecidad de que la pelirroja se lo dijiera se había enterado de que la rubia-obseción de la pelirroja estaba saliendo con su ex-amigo Ryo Akiyama._

_Apreto los puños y sujeto del brazo a Ruki quien alzo la cara por el repentino arrebato de Jen._

_\- ¡¿Qué?!-_

_Jenrya la jaló más fuerte hasta que la pelirroja estuvo de pie._

_\- ¡¿Qué demonio Jen?!.- Se soltó del agarre y vio al peliazul con enojo.- ¡¿Qué te pasa...?!.-_

_\- ¡¿Eso quiero saber yo?!, ¡¿desde cuando te quedas llorando como una bebe en lugar de hacer algo?!.-_

_Ruki retrocedio ante lo dicho por Jenrya, sabía que su amigo apesar de mostrarse sereno y sabio, tambien, al igual que ella, tenía una personalidad explosiva que salia muy pocas veces -a diferencia de ella-, apreto la mandibula y los puños, como se atrevía, no le importaba que fuera su amigo, el no tenía derecho a venir a decirle aquello, apesar de que fuera verdad._

_\- ¡Tú...!.-_

_\- Ruki...- La interrumpió ya más relajado colocando cada una de sus manos en el arból detras de la pelirroja, acorralandola, así evitaría que escapara._

_Ruki se calló ante la cercanía de su amigo._

_\- Recuerdas cuando te dije que me gustabas.-_

_Ruki abrio los ojos, ¿A qué venía aquello?._

_\- ¿Lo recuerdas cierto?.- Preguntó de nuevo sin apartar la vista de la pelirroja esta solo asintio un poco incomoda.- Lo mismo que tú estas sintiendo lo sentí yo en su debido tiempo, cuando me dijistes que no podías aceptar mis sentimientos por que le ibas a las niñas.-_

_La pelirroja en ese momento deseo retroceder, ¿que estaba pasando?, ¿por que le decia todo eso?, por supuesto que lo recordaba fueron uno de los peores días de su vida aun podía recordar la sensación de panico y miedo que sintio al temer perder a su amigo por algo así._

_\- ¿Qué...?-_

_\- Escuchame, me sentí muy mal, porque era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien, al igual que tú, no deseaba ver a nadie, quería que me dejaran solo y luego entendí lo tonto que estaba actuando, eras mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y sabía -aunque no lo admitas- que te estaba hasiendo daño al irme de tu lado, eres mi amiga...- Repitió.- quiero que confies en mi como siempre lo has hecho, yo te entiendo.-_

_Ruki apreto los dientes y bajo la cabeza avergonzada, lo sabía, lo sabía, en ese momento Jen era el unico que podía entenderla pero le costaba admitirlo._

_\- Los demás estan preocupados por ti, Alice, Takato, Juri, Koji, Koichi y yo, todos somos tus amigos, se que los demás aun no saben el por que estas así y yo tampoco lo sabria si no me hubiera percatado, pero puedes confiar en nosotros ninguno se alejara de ti.-_

_Ruki apreto los puños en los costados, cerro los ojos, su cuerpo comenzo a temblar y sin percatarse las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus mejillas, Jenrya la abrazo con media sonrisa y le dio pequeñas palmadas para que se tranquilizara._

_Ruki enterro la cara en el hombro de Jenrya y lo abrazo, era el único que la había visto más de una vez en aquel estado, tan acabada, tan triste, tan sola... Se permitio relajarse en los brazos del moreno hasta que su cuerpo dejara de temblar, siempre había sido así la cercanía de Jen la tranquilizaba y sabía que si no le gustaran las chicas y que a los chicos no solo los viera como amigos se hubiera enamorado interminablemente de Jenrya._

_\- Mejor.- Susurró el peliazul apartandola de su cuerpo y con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas de su rostro, lágrimas que no había notado._

_\- ¡Mph!.-_

_\- Bien, me diras que paso.-_

_Ruki le conto todo aun con la mirada en el suelo y Jenrya solo escuchaba._

_\- Dices que aun no les has hablado.-_

_\- No pude.-_

_\- Entonces no todo esta perdido, aun puedes hacerlo... -_

_\- No puedo Jen y en el caso de que lo hisiera de que serviria, ella sale con Akiyama.-_

_\- Ruki...- Le habló suavemente e hizo que la viera a los ojos.- A mi no me detuvo eso y segui siendo tu amigo, puedes ser lo mismo con ella, tal vez con el tiempo se te pase, como a mi.-_

_\- O aumente.- Mencionó Ruki regresando su vista al suelo._

_Jenrya sonrió ante lo cierto._

_\- Aunque estoy seguro de que si le permites conocerte se enamorara de ti.-_

_Ruki alzo la cara y vio aun sonriente Lee._

_\- No lo creo, ¿por qué se me enamoraría de m?i.- Preguntó con inocencia._

_\- Yo lo hice.- Contestó con sinceridad el peliazul por que como no enamorarse de ella si era terriblemente linda con sus reacciones inocentes, la pelirroja se sonrojo ligeramente ante la honestidad de las palabras de Jenrya.- Solo tienes que darle la oportunidad.-_

_Ruki solo sonrió con tristeza pero no dijo nada, Jenrya la tomo de la mano y la apreto dandole animos._

_\- Vamos Ruki, ¿qué tal si te invito a comer algo?, pagare por todo el helado y pastel que puedas comer, luego iremos al dojo de Yamato-sensei.-_

_La pelirroja asintió y sonrio más animada con descaro._

_\- Espero que no te quejes que te vas a quedar pobre después.-_

_Jenrya solo se rio y los dos emprendieron su viaje hacía la cafetería del padrino de Ruki._

_Apesar de aquella platica Ruki no hizo nada por acercarse a la rubia más, solo seguía observandola de lejos y cuidandola, fue en una de esas que se dio cuenta de los engaños de Akiyama a Izumi y decidio no intervenir por que si el castaño se enteraba de que la rubia le gustaba la lastimaría solo para que ella sufriera._

_..._

_El aire se le fue por unos segundos de sus pulmones que parecía una eternidad, su garganta estaba seca y tuvo que tragar un poco de agua al apartar la vista de unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que la miraban desde enfrente del salón._

_Quiso reirse de su suerte, ahora en tercer año compartía salón con el ángel rubio que la traía loca -también con Jenrya y Juri pero eso no importaba-._

_Lo mejor sería ignorar que estaba ahí o estaba segura que se le quedaría viendo como una idiota y más por lo hermosa que se veía ese día._

_\- Hola, mucho gusto soy Izumi, Ayamoto Izumi ¿Podemos ser amigas?.- Ruki se tenso ¡que rayos! era la hora del descanso y ella iba alcanzar a sus amigos que se adelantaron por unas bebidas cuando el angel la intersepto, vio el salón ahora estaban solo ellas dos y ella estaba que los nervios se la comían._

_¿Amigas?_

_Ella quería ser algo más que su amiga._

_Tuvo suerte de saber manejar las emosiones que en ese momento sentía en el interior._

_\- No.- Contestó de manera desinteresada y se paso de largo, estando lo suficiente lejos una boba sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y más cuando recordo la cara sorprendida de Izumi._

_Ese seria un año interesante, penso al alcansar a Jenrya y Juri y estos comenzaron hacerle preguntas del por que se había tradado tanto._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... Empecemos de nuevo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escuchaba voces cerca de ella, muy cerca en realidad, no podía reconocerlas. Sabía que se encontraba acostada en una cama por la suavidad de esta y la cubierta que cubría su cuerpo, algo sujetaba su mano pero no le dio importancia cuando sintío un dolor punzante en el estomago. Fue cuando empezo a recordar todo lo que había pasado.

Akiyama la había apuñalado cuando ella estaba defendiendo a Izumi.

Izumi...

Ella estaría bien, suponía que si.

¿Qué haría una vez que la viera? seguirían con su farsa de ser su novia, sintió una punzada en su pecho aun más fuerte que la de su estomago, ella ya no quería fingir, no tenía la fuerza para seguir fingiendo cuando era lo que más deseaba, no quería seguir mintiendole a su madre y abuela y mucho menos así misma.

Así que...

Con su desición ya tomada comenzo a removerse inquieta.

_\- Esta despertando.- _Escuchó una vez más aquella voz y quiso golpearse por lo tonta que era, era obvio que aquellas voces eran de su madre y abuela, a quien esperaba, a Izumi, se negó a pensar más en eso o sabía que su corazón no lo soportaría.

Abrio los ojos y lo primero que la recibio fue una fuerte luz que estuvo segura que estuvo a punto de quemarle las retinas si no cerraba los ojos, con más cuidado lo intento de nuevo tardo en acostumbrarse unos segundos y cuando lo hizo la cara llena de lágrimas de su madre fue lo que la recibio en esta ocasión.

Realmente era una idiota y deseo con todas sus fuerza poder golpearse con algo, por su imprudencía su madre estaba llorando cuando ella se había prometido que solo sonreiría.

Ya haría algo después.

_\- Mamá... - _Su voz salio ronca debido a la sequedaz de esta, Seiko le paso un vaso de agua que estaba justo al lado de su cama lo tomo con la mano izquierda ya que aun tenía algo que sujetaba su otra mano pero aun no le tomo importancia con la ayuda de su madre logro sentarse con cuidado de no abrirse los puntos de su herida y beber el agua del vaso tranquila_. -Gracias.-_

Una vez sin el vaso en la mano su madre la abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarla.

_\- Me tenías muy preocupada cariño.-_

_\- Lo siento.-_ Se disculpo avergonzada agachando la cabeza.

Tanto madre y abuela niegan y la primera la abrazo de nueva cuenta mientras la segunda le acariciaba el cabello.

_-No hay nada de que disculparse Ru-chan lo buenos es que estas bien.- _Le dice Rumiko depositando un suave beso en su mejilla aborchonando a la pelirroja pero no hizo nada_.- Venimos de inmediato cuando Hikari-chan nos llamo, nos conto que tuvistes una pelea con Ryo-kun y te encontrabas en el hospital con una herida pequeña.-_

_\- ¿Cuantó tiempo llevo inconciente?-_

Ruki no pudo ver como su madre y abuela se lanzaban una mirada complice para que la primera sonriera maliciosamente.

_\- Una semana.-_

Silencio.

_\- ¡¿Quééé?!.- _Gritó ligeramente sorprendida, no, en realidad totalmente sorprendida ¿una semana?, como era posible que llevara una semana durmiendo por una pequeña herida.

_\- Jajaja...- _La risa de su madre la saco de su pensamiento_.- Bromeó Ru-chan, debistes ver tú cara jajaja._

_\- Mou~ Oka-san no es gracioso.- _Hizo un puchero con las mejillas sonrojadas por caer en esa broma y se pregunto que clase de madre se burla de su hija en una situación así y se respondio así misma casi de inmediato, su madre.

_-Tan solo llevas 31 horas.-_

_\- ¿31 horas? ¿no es mucho?.-_

_\- Para nada Ru-chan.- _De repente su madre se puso seria y ella se estremecio pero no aparto la mirada de sus ojos.- _Perdistes bastante sangre, te dieron tres puntadas.-_ Rumiko dejo de abrazarla y Seiko dejo de acariciarle el cabello a su nieta ambas vieron como de nueva cuenta la pelirroja bajaba la cabeza. _\- Más aparte el medico dijo que tú cuerpo nesecitaba el descanzo, lo que me lleva a preguntarme ¿Te has estado desvelando nuevamente?.-_

Ruki se tensó, desvelarse por supuesto que no lo había hecho, bueno, no aproposito, como se suponía que dormiría si Izumi estaba acostada al lado de ella abrazandola como si fuera un peluche, provocando que su corazón no parara de latir como loco y que su olor la mareara. Ahora que lo pensaba la culpa de no haber dormido era de su madre quien había sugerido que durmieran juntas ¿verdad?. Con eso se justificaba aunque nadie tenía por que saber que estuvo encantada de dormir a lado de su amada, si, eso se lo guardaría para si misma.

Depronto sintió como alguien le apretaba la mano sorprendida bajo la vista y por primera vez notó aquella persona que la sujetaba, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón empezo a latir como loco.

Izumi sujetaba su mano y dormia en una silla al lado de su cama con la cabeza recargada sobre su brazo desocupado.

_\- Ha estado contigo desde que te trasladarón a la habitación, hace un par de horas cayo rendida.- _Le comentó Rumiko acariciando el cabello de la rubia más jovén, provocando otro salto en el pecho de Ruki y que Izumi comenzara a ser gestos de que pronto despertaría_.- De las tres a sido la más preocupada.-_

Izumi se enderezo aun medio adormilada y confundida por el lugar donde se encontraba pero una vez superada su sorpresa trató de despertarse parpadeando un poco y viendo su entorno fue entonces que sus ojos esmeralda se toparon con unos ojos violetas que la miraban nerviosos.

Ruki sabía que estaba sonrojandose, no era la primera vez que veía a Izumi despertar pero cada vez le parecía más tierna. Dirigio una mirada a su madre y abuela que por un momento se había olvidado que estaban ahí y de seguro vieron lo embobada que se quedo viendo a Izumi.

Rumiko le sonrio y esa sonrisa no le dio buena espina, de nuevo, volteo a ver a su abuela y ambas se mirarón con complicidad para sonreirle con malicia provocando que Ruki se estremeciera al verlas salir de la habitación y dejarlas solas.

_\- Volveremos chicas les traeremos algo de comer.-_

Ruki vio incredula la puerta por donde sus familiares salieron, no se lo podía creer la habían dejado a solas con Izumi. Con lo desesperada que ella estaba por no estar con la rubia. Con lo desesperada que estaba con no hacer lo que su cerebro le mandaba y no su corazón.

Con lo desesperada que estaba con posponer el mayor tiempo posible para poder seguir con la farsa.

Negó y con una tranquilidad que no sentía miro a la rubia que aún la miraba en shock.

_\- ¿Ruki-san...?-_

_\- Izumi.- _Dijo el nombre una forma tan dulce que fue el detonante para que la rubia saliera de su actual shock y saltara tecnicamente a abrazarla con fuerza, Ruki se permitio ser abrazada ignalando el olor que desprendía se permitio abrazarla, deseando no soltarla y permanecer así siempre, en los brazos de Izumi.

Pero...

La separó bruscamente y en un intento de que no demostra lo vacía que se sentía volteo el rostro hacía la ventana ocultando así una mueca de dolor.

_\- ¿Ruki-san?.-_

_\- Vete.-_

_\- ¿Irme?.- _Izumi bajo la cabeza intentando entender aquella palabra_.- L-lo entiendo, yo te estoy molestando, perdón se que nesecitas descanso, y yo aquí molestandote. Yo me ire y volve-... -_

_\- No.- _Ruki la cortó antes de que continuara hablando sabiendo que si continuaba ella no sería capaz de dejarla.

_\- ¿No?.-_

_\- Exapto. No. Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas.- _Izumi abrio los ojos y la boca sorprendida_.- No mientras este en el hospital, no en mi casa durante el tiempo que este suspendida.- _Termino sabiendo que el director Kido no le permitiria el axceso a la escuela por el alboroto que había causado junto con el castaño y si tenía suerte solo seria por un periodo de 15 y si no sería expulsada al igual qu Akiyama.

_\- Pero...-_

_\- Nada de peros. Eres libre. Olvida el trato. Ya nada te ata a mi. Podemos ser amiga.- _Le sonrio falsa y amargamente que le dolio hasta el alma_.- Era eso lo que tú querias ¿no?, ¿ser amigas? Ahora podemos serlo, solo...- _Bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultar la tristeza de su mirada y lo sola y vacía que se sentía, cosa que Izumi noto entendiendo las cosas un poco y no diciendo nada_.-... olvida todo lo de estos días... como tú dijistes `borrón y cuenta nueva´. Comencemos de cero.- _La miro a los ojos con una ligera sonrisa que trataba de ser remplazada por otra mueca_.- Hata el día que vuelva a la escuela.- _Terminó.

Izumi solo la vio sin expresión alguna en su rostro, suspiro, asintio ante lo dicho por la pelirroja y sin decir una palabra más salio de la habitación dejando a una pelirroja que no hacía más que apretar los puños con fuerza.

_\- Esto es lo mejor ¿no?.- _Habló después de unos segundos_.- después de todo...- _Toco su pecho y su cuerpo empezo a temblar_.- lo mejor es que olvide lo que siento por ella...- _Recostó su cabeza en la almohada_.- y que encuentre aun "chico" que la ame...- _Cerró los ojos y suspiro_.- Eso sería lo más facíl.-_ Terminó y una lágrima fujitiva escapo de su ojo y rodo por su mejilla.

Lo que ignoraba era que mientras ella se lamentaba de su decición fuera de la habitación una rubia se encontraba recargada en a pared a lado de la puerta de sus ojos salían mares de lágrimas y una pequeña y ligera sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

Había escuchado cada una de sus palabras.

**(...)**

Quince días pasarón desde que había sido hospitalizada y en todo ese tiempo había estado lo suficiente ocupada para no pensar en la porrista.

Los primeros días recibio la visita de sus profesore y tal como suponía estaba suspendida por dos largas semanas y con la oportunidad de entregar cada uno de sus trabajos que se hicieran en clases para no arruinar su promedio. Lo bueno de ser una de las estudiantes ejemplares en clase le daban algunos privilegios como ese.

Tambien por boca de Kamiya-sensei se entero de lo sucedido con Akiyama y tal y como antes lo que dijo el día de la riña con el castaño fue cumplida, el castaño ahora esta pagando por todo.

Pero no habían sido las únicas visitas que había tenido al salir del hospital -en el cual había permanecido cinco días que aunque podía haber salido al siguiente día que desperto y volver al hospital cuatro días después solo para que le quietaran los puntos su madre la había obligado a tomar reposo en donde estaba ya fuera en su casa o en el hospital hasta el día que asistiera de nuevo al colegio además de que tampoco podría ir en el deportivo o en "Sakuya" sino en limosina cosa que esta por más que decir que le fastidiaba pero tenía que obedecer si no queria algún sermón como el de Ishida-sensei por descuidarse a la hora de una pelea y que además la había amenazado con que después de su de su "descanso" ella regresaria a sus entrenamientos-, en su casa sus amigos iban todos juntos o solo algunos pero ninguno faltaba como Jenrya, el joven peliazul ya parecía que muy pronto seria otro inquilino más de su casa aunque eso no sería problema, Jen le llevaba cada uno de sus trabajos y le informaba de lo que sucedia en el colegio.

Garcias a él sabía que la porrista había sido molestada y atormentada por las "fanaticas de Akiyama" y el equipo de futbol americano por perder a su "estrella" pero que no había nada de que preocuparse ya que ellos -sus amigos- se encargaban de protegerla y estar con ella.

Suspiro.

Desde el día que la corrio del hospital a la rubia no se habían vuelto a hablar.

Era lo mejor.

Para Izumi.

Para ella.

Para ambas.

Olvidar.

Si, olvidar era lo mejor, Izumi... Izumi encontraria aun chico que de verdad la ame y podra ser feliz, serán novios, se casarán y formara una familia ¿no? y ella, Ruki solo tendría que olvidarla, quiso reirse con amargura, llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de esa rubia que sabía que eso sería difícil.

Pero algún día... algún día la superaría y podría verla sin que su corazón saltara y le doliera tanto.

Suspiro, salio de la limosina y le hizo una seña al chofer para que se retirara, ignoro tanto la mirada de sorpresa como las miradas asecinas de las fanaticas de Akiyama que le diriguian ellas y los pocos alumnos que habían presenciado su llegada mientras se cambiaba sus tenis por unas zapatillas negras.

Aun no entendía por que la miraban así, Akiyama no era ningún heroe o algo por el estilo, era una persona normal y corriente como todos ahí era un buen deportista lo admitía pero nada fuera de lo común.

Suspiro frustrada.

Entro a su aula y tomo asiento en su butaca la cual se encontraba hasta atrás a lado de una ventana, saco las cosas de su portafolio, ese día tenía que entregar los trabajos pendientes de todos los día que estuvo en "reposo". Observo a su alrededor, vacio, como siempre, algunas cosas no cambiaban antes de todo el problema ella siempre solía llegar antes y al parecer sigue haciendolo.

Tomo un cuadernillo y se dispuso a escribir, ese era su segundo pasatiempo -el primero era leer y el tercero las artes marciales- algún día Ruki estaba segura que sería una gran escritora que cambiaria la forma de pensar con sus letras pero por ahora solo se conformaba con escribir uno que otro pensamiento o historia que se le cruzara en su mente y la ayudara a reflexionar lo que a pasado.

Soy egoista

Por desearte junto a mi y lejos de el

Por abrazarte, por besarte

Por despertar cada día de la semana a lado tuyo

Por saber que todo tú me perteneces

Tus ojos, tus labios, tu rostro, tu cuerpo.

Soy egoísta

Por desearte para mi acosta de tu felicidad

Por quererte solo para mi y para nadie más

Soy egoísta

Por que así como mi corazón te pertenece

Quisiera tener el tuyo

¿Por qué?

Por que soy egoísta.

Suspiro y cerró su cuaderno para ese momento se encontraba recargada en el marco de la ventana observando a los estudiantes ingresar al colegio.

_" Soy egoísta por desearte y no tenerte."_

_" Soy egoísta al pedirte que te alejes de mi cuando cuando me muero por ti."_

Sobo sus sienes. La cabeza le dolia.

_" Te amo tanto que duele."_

_" Y duele aun más saber que el ser mujer no puedo tenerte."_

Suspiro ya no sabía cuantas veces esa mañana había suspirado pero sabía que continuaba así de seguro se quedaría sn aire en los pulmones y se desmayaria.

_\- ¡Ruki-chan~!.-_

Un gritó la saco de tragicos pensamientos, volteo y antes de darse cuenta de algo termino en el suelo con un cuerpo sobre el de ella, no pudo evitar soltar un quejido adolorido. Apenas logro recuperarse ayudo a una castaña -que era la culpable que estuvieran en suelo- a levantarse y antes de hablar un fuerte abrazo la recibio y no le quedo más que otra que corresponder.

_\- Ruki-chan que alegria verte de nuevo.- _Dijo animada la castaña sonriendole.

_\- Juri...- _Se cruzo de brazos_.- nos vimos hace tres días.- _Le sonrio con ternura su amiga a veces exageraba con ese cariño suyo.

_\- Pero es mucho tiempo lejos de mi mejor amiga.- _Extendió los brazos.

_\- No es para tanto.- _Movio sus manos restandole importancia y gracias -por decirlo así- a la intervención de cierto peliazul que carraspeo y que miraba divertido la escena de sus amigas se evito una discución de la insencibilidad de la pelirroja.

_\- Ruki Hola.-_

_\- Oh, Jen como va todo.- _Saludo ignorando la mirada asecina de su mejor amiga castaña.

_\- Todo bien.- _Volteó a los lados buscando algo o más bien a alguien que venía junto de él.

_\- ¿Qué buscas?.- _Preguntó una curiosa Ruki.

_\- A Izumi-san.- _Ante la mención de la rubia Ruki se tenso había olvidado que ahora era parte del grupo de sus amigos.

_\- Cierto, cierto.- _Menciono Juri biscandola con la mirada y no encontrandola por ningún lado_.- Venia con nosotros ¿donde se habra metido?.-_

**(..)**

Fuera del salón sujetando sus cosas sobre su pecho se encontraba una rubia sonrojada hasta las orejas y nerviosa, suspiro y regreso sobre sus pasos decidiendo que lo mejor era entrar tarde a clases dandole así tiempo a que su corazón volviera a la normalidad.

**(...)**

En el descanso...

Ruki se encontraba recostada en la rama de un árbol, su bento se encontraba sobre su regazo, en su mano izquierda traía un pequeño libro al cual no le apartaba la vista, en su mano derecha traía sus palillos y cogia un poco de arroz y lo metia en su boca, repetia ese proceso varias veces ignorando todo a su alrededor, solo concentrada en su lectura o eso trataba por que en su cabeza no dejaba de renmemorarse los sucesos del periodo de clases y lo único que podía preguntarse ¿qué era toda esa atmosfera tensa que se formaba cuando Izumi y ella estaban juntas? ¿qué erán esas sonrisas que Izumi colocaba cada vez que pensaba que Ruki no la veía?. Todo se debía a que Kamiya-sensei las había puesto juntas para un proyecto y no sabía por que pero tenía el ligero presentimiento que su sensei lo había hecho a proposito -o eso parecía por la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de la mayor, tal vez solo era su imaginación- pero aun así esperaba estar equivocada. Todo el tiempo permanecieron en silencio, solo intercambiando monosilabos para el trabajo.

De que manera se supone que se volverían amigas si no podían tener una conversación.

Trató de concentrar su atención en su lectua... pero dio un salto tirando al suelo su bento y soltando tanto su libro y sus palillos al asustarse al escuchar una voz llamandola bajo de ella que por poco y más provocaran que ella tambien cayera como sus objetos. Gracias a sus reflejos se alcanzo a sostener en la rama al estabilizarse como un gato, observo hacía el lugar donde cayeron sus cosas y su boca se abrio ligeramente indignada.

_"La comida de Oba-san"_

Fruncio el seño al escuchar una pequeña risa, volteo a ver a la persona responsable y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Izumi cubriendo su boca con una mano escondiendo su delicada risa que le envio un salto en su pecho observo como sostenia en su otra mano su bento y en su brazo una bolsa con dos zumos.

_-¿Izumi?.- _El nombre de la rubia salio de sus labios como un suve susurro apenas audible pra la oji-esmeralda.

_\- Ruki-san.- _Apartó la mano de su boca y le saludo con una tenuente sonrisa_.- ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?.- _Also un poco su obento.

Ruki la miro sorprendida y resignada bajo del árbol, recogio la caja de su almuerzo al igual que su libro observo el resto de su pobre comida en el suelo _"que desperdicio"_

Ya regresaria más tarde a limpiar ese desosrden se dijo.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era aceptar la propuesta de Izumi y compartir su almuerzo.

**(...)**

Durante el tiempo en el que se dedicaron a almorzar ninguna de las dos menciono palabra alguna. Aunque Ruki pudo notar que Izumi queria decirle algo pero al parecer no tenía las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

Decidio dejarlo pasar y disfrutar del tiempo que aun les quedaba junto antes de que el timbre sonara.

Quince minutos después

_\- Ruki-san.- _La pelirroja detuvo su paso y volteo haber a su compañera que se encontraba dos metros de distancia de ella observandola con una ligera sonrisa. Ellas para ese entonces iban hacía su salón de clases y Ruki cargaba una bolsa con sus dos bentos de sus almurzos y su libro_.- ¿Te casarias conmigo?.-_ Le preguntó con una pisca de inocencia y malicia.

La pelirroja la observo sin expresión alguna en su rostro durante unos segundos, luego miro a la derecha: nada, miro a la izquierda: Nada, hacía atrás: nada otra vez, diriguio su vista otra vez hacía enfrente a la rubia que la miraba con diversión y una mezcla de venganza, venganza por no dejrala visitarla en todo el tiempo que no asistio a clases. Su cerebro comenzo a procesar las tres simples palabra que complementaban aquella pregunta y una vez que la entendio con claridad sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos y retrocedio dos pasos.

_\- ¡¿Quééééé?! ¡No!.- _Gritó aterrorizada buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

_\- ¿No? ¿Ya no me quiere Ruki-san?.- _Preguntó con un fingido pero muy fingido tono de tristeza que cualquiera notaria, exepto cierta pelirroja frente a ella que solo deseaba golpear de topes contra un árbol por decir aquello de una manera tan brusca.

_\- No... no me referia a que no te quiera.- _Trató de componer lo dicho.- _De... de hecho se-seria un honor para mi pe-pero...-_ Detuvó su discurso al escuchar aquella ,melodiosa risa_.- ¿Qué estan gracioso?.-_

_\- Soo bromeaba Ruki-san. Se acerco a la pelirroja como un felino asechando su presa.-_

_\- Ah.- _

_"No le veo la gracia"_

Antes de que la ojo-viliota dijiera lago Izumi ya había pasado sus brazos sobre los hpmbros de la pelirroja y Ruki no hizo más que trahgar grueso ante la cercanía y temblar un poco.

_\- Casarnos seria muy pronto así que ... ¿serías mi chica por el momento?.- _A ruki no le dio tiempo de replicar que eso seria muy mala idea ya que unos labios silenciaron lo que diria dejandola durante unos segundos perpleja.

Al final termino correspondiendo el beso abrazando a al rubia por la cintura , sosteniendo au en sus manos los dos bentos.

Al separarse la rubia su frente sobre la de la pelirroja, ambas mantenían los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente con las mejilas sonrosadas.

_\- Entonces serías mi chica.- _Volvio a preguntar abriendo sus ojos y esperando por una respuesta que nunca lego_.- Me gustas.- _Dijo sin más y Ruki abrio los ojos sorprendida_.- La ve que me dijistes que me amabas ... me senti feliz... una paz inundo mi pecho. Al princpio no entendí.- _Negó_.- No, miento, supongo que desde que te conocí ese sentimiento nacio ahí, en mi corazón, pero no lo queria reconocer por que bueno... tu, yo... no nos conociamos, ni nos hablabamos, tal vez por eso tuve el impulso de acercarme a ti y pedirte ser mi amiga.- _Confesó nostalgica.- _Ahora se que me gusta, mucho, no puedo decir aun que te amo como tú a mi pero el tiempo se encargara de eso por eso ¿seria mi novia Ruki-san?- _Preguntó cerrando los ojos esperando unla respuesta.

Rukila observo detenidamente, sintio un ardor en sus mejillas, jamás espero escuchar aquello, se sintio conmovida y después de tanto tiempo dejo que sus sentimientos respondieran y no las dudas con las que se llenaba siempre la cabeza.

Sujeto a la rubia con fuerza y beso aquellos labios con delicadeza como si temiera romperla, el beso era tierno como ningún otro, no era apasionado pero si lleno de amor, una vez más se separarón y se mirarón agitadas.

No hacía falta ninguna palabra pero Izumi queria escucharlo de sus labios.

_\- Entonces ¿eso era un si?.-_

La pelirroja sonrio de medio lado y asintio.

_\- Por supuesto.-_

Izumi sonrio enorme y luego se acerco al oido de la pelirroja y le susurro algo para luego irse corriendo hacía su aula dejando a una pelirroja parada en medio de la nada hasta parecia una estatua y con el rostro completamente rojo como un tomate recordando las palabras que su ahora novia le dijo.

" Aunque ahora no nos casemos bien podriamos adelantar nuestra Luna de miel."

Ruki miro hacía el cielo y solto un profundo suspiro, retomo su andar hacía su salón de clases cuestionandose si había hecho lo correcto al aceptarla cuando su cerebro no estaba funcionando correctamente como siempre, se encogio de hombros restandole importancia, ya nada podía hacer despúes de todo desde que todo el problema incio -desde el día de la detención- todo fue mejorando para todos.

Especialmente para ella.

Bien dicen que las cosas siempre pasan por una razón y ella no era nadie para cuestionar el destino y muchos menos si ahora tenía al amor de su vida con ella.

**.**

**(Omaeke)**

**.**

_\- Me puedes explicar de nuevo ¿por qué estmos limpiando los baños del colegio?.- _Preguntó por cuarta vez un joven castaño de ojos rubí sentandose en el suelo sosteniendo en sus manos un trapeador.

_\- Ruki descucbrio que nosotros le tendimos una trampa para que ella e Izumi-san terminaran en detención así que se vengo y el castigo que era para ellas Kamiya-sensei nos lo dio a nosostros.- _Le contestó su amigo con diversión.

_\- No es divertido Lee, ahora no podemos hacer nada.- _Se quejó entredientes dandole una mirada asecina. _\- Ahora no tenemos tiempo para hacer nada. Vaya forma de terminar el año.-_

El peliazul sonrió y camino hacía la ventana mirando hacía algún lugar del parque.

_\- No es para tanto Takato.- _Dijo con su tono de voz caracteristico Jenrya haciendo enfadar a su amigo castaño por la forma tan tranquilo de decirlo y antes de que pudiera reclamarle el peliazul desvio el tema_.- Por lo menos Ruki es feliz.- _

Takato suspiro con pesadez derrotado y se coloca a lado de su amigo viendo hacía donde Jenrya veía, no pudo evitar sonreir el tambien. Izumi-san estaba sentada en el pasto haciendole mimos a una pelirroja que tenía su cabeza recargada en su regazo mientras leía un libro.

_\- Tienes razón.-_

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un tiempo observando aquella imagen hasta que un grito les hizo saltar asustados.

_\- Joven Matsuki, Joven Lee dejen de estar haciendo el vajo y terminen de limpiar aquí que aun les falta labar los baños e la segunda y tercera planta.-_

_\- Hay, Kamiya-sensei / Hikari-sensei.-_ Respondieron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo tomando sus utensilios de impieza y haciendo lo que hacían antes.

Takato espero hasta que Kamiya-sensei se fuera para preguntarle algo a su amigo que lo estaba molestando desde hace tiempo.

_\- Oye Jen ¿como supistes que tu plan funcionaria y que terminarían juntas al final?.-_

_\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?.- _Preguntó con una escalofriante sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta a Takato quien trago grueso.

_\- Por mi salud mental, No gracias.- _Dijo haciendo que el peliazul enganchara más su sonrisa.

Por supuesto que no le diria como lo supo.

No le diria ni a el ni a nadie que no solo Ruki veía a la rubia desde que la conocio con aquellos ojos llenos de amor, no por nada él y Ruki erán los más listos y observadosres del todo el colegio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **

**Y este es el Final**

**-voltea el rostro sonrojada- Lamento la tardanza jejeje el capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo pero no tenía tiempo de escribirlo en word y me entretuve con otros proyectos y la escuela y lo olvide -se rasca nerviosa la nuca- Prdón, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? espero y lo disfruten y por cierto reencribí los otros capítulos.**

**Disfrutarlos~**

**Matta ne~ XD (31/05/16)**

**(B.G.R.R)**


End file.
